New neighbor
by Dragonlord0
Summary: A new neighbor has moved in but theres more to him then meets the eye. Harem. Girl on girl action. Please no flamers
1. new life

chapter 1 new life

Stan Smith was not happy at all his wife forced him to welcome their new neighbors.

"Francine why do we have to do this for all we know this guy is a terrorist." Stan said as his delusional mind made him believe just that.

"Stan stop it I want to welcome these people right so don't screw it up." Francine said.

"Moms right dad you scare away everyone." Haley said.

Francine knocked on the door and it opened revealing a man who looked 18 years old. He had brown hair and green eyes dressed in a grey hoodie blue jeans and black boots.

"Hello Terrorist." Stan said.

"STAN!" Francine said worried that he ruined everything already.

"Ah you must be the Smith family I've heard so much about." The man said smiling making Francine and Hayley sigh in relief that he wasn't offended.

"I am so sorry about that Stan is a little paranoid that everyone is a terrorist." Francine said.

"Don't worry I've been called worse by my cousin. Anyway the names Sean Ashburn Kruger yours?" Sean asked.

"I'm francine this is my daughter Hayley and my son Steve we came to welcome you to the neighborhood." Francine said smiling.

"Well its nice to meet you all." Sean said smiling.

"Where are your parents boy?" Stan said narrowing his eyes at this kid.

"Stan I swear." Francine said glaring at her idiotic husband.

"I don't have any parents they died when I was 8." Sean said shocking them.

"Oh sorry but wait then who's taking care of you?" Stan said feeling bad about his outburst.

"No one I've been living by myself since I was 16 once I gained control of my moms company." Sean said.

"You own a company?" Steve asked.

"Yes a billion dollar company I'm pretty sure you've heard of it before." Sean said smirking.

"What is it?" Stan asked in interest.

"NGT or Next Gen Tech whatever you want to call it." Sean said shocking them. That company had made all new types of technology that most scientists said would take years to make if not decades.(not a real company)

"You own it? Wow so then what are you doing here then?" Hayley asked since someone like that one would think would be in a mansion rather then this 4 bedroom house.

"This is only temporary till my real house is done building." Sean said.

"Oh so thats what that construction site was doing." Francine said having seen a large construction site close by.

"Yup I'm also here on business for a while." Sean said before his phone went off. "Um hold that thought real quick." Sean said heading inside.

"Wow a billionaire right next door what are the chances?" Stan said in amazement.

"Just be thankful he didn't punch you for your insults." Francine said glaring at him. Sean came back out.

"I enjoyed this talk and all but I have to go theres been an accident at work." Sean said.

"What happened?" Hayley asked.

"Not sure my security chief wouldn't say. Anyway if any of you want to talk again all you need to do ask see ya." Sean said getting on a motorcycle and drove off.

"Wow at least he's not afraid of us." Hayley said.

Later

Sean entered his companies building and saw there was a small fire.

"Jessie what happened?" Sean asked his security chief.

"Not sure boss we're trying to get the security footage to see what happened but my best guess is weapon test went wrong here." Jessie said.

"Alright keep me informed and make sure all top secret projects are safe don't want any of those in the wrong hands." Sean said as he left to head back home.

Sean driving back home sees a girl being attacked by some thugs. The girl had brown hair black eyes dressed in a cheerleader outfit. He pulled over quickly and got off glaring at the men.

"Is there a problem here?" Sean asked in a deadly tone making the men shiver in fear and ran off screaming like little girls. Sean walked to the girl who was smiling at him. "You ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you whats your name?" The girl asked.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger. Whats yours now?" Sean asked kindly.

"Lisa Silver. Hey um do you think you could take me to your place. My parents are out of town and I don't feel safe walking home now." Lisa asked getting him to smile.

"Sure." Sean said giving her a helmet as she got on the back and drove back to his place. While he was driving Lisa was blushing a storm up feeling her breasts pressed on his back.

They arrived at his home and he took her inside.

"So where are your folks?" She asked.

"I don't have any parents they died when I was 8 so I was raised by my moms side of the family for 8 years." Sean said.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I didn't." She tried to apologize.

"Its ok I've gotten used to it." Sean said putting a hand on her shoulder making her sigh in relief that he wasn't mad. "Anyway let me show you to your room till your parents get back." Sean said leading her upstairs. Her room had a king sized bed that had curtains around it giving her some privacy.

"Wow this place is amazing." Lisa said in awe making him chuckle.

"Yeah well its one of the perks of owning a successful company. My room is down the hall if you need anything." Sean said as he was about to leave but she quickly caught his hand and spins him around and pulled him into a kiss which he returned.

"How about I thank you for being such a gentleman?" Lisa said to him pulling him on the bed before she removed her cloths in front of him like a strip tease smiling as she saw his eyes glued on her. She slowly removed her last article of clothing her thong and walked over to him. She pulled off his hoodie and his shirt and licked her lips seeing his muscled chest along with a six pack.

"Wow I'm impressed." Lisa said running her hands over his chest. She took off his jeans and boxers in one swing and blushed seeing his large member.

Sean picked her up lifting her over his shoulder making her giggle before he set her down on the bed. Lisa pushed him down and inserted herself on his member and gasped as it slides in and she groaned out. Sean took ahold of her hips thrusting up and down inside her making her moan.

This went on for over an hour before Lisa was to tired to continue.

"Wow that was amazing." Lisa said resting on his chest making Sean chuckle.

"I'm guessing this was your first time?" Sean asked making her nod making him more proud of himself.

Next morning

Sean had gotten a call from Jessie about what had happened apparently some new guy had tried to test a new foul source and had made several mistakes that caused the accident.

"Alright fire him and make sure his memories working there are erased I don't want other companies knowing about our projects." Sean said on the phone and ended the call. He then heard soft footsteps approaching and turned to see Lisa still nude smiling at him and pulled him into a kiss.

"What was that about?" She asked only hearing part of the talk.

"Oh just some idiot in the company had to be fired for making to many mistakes." Sean said. "Anyway since your up want me to take you to your place to get your stuff here till your folks come home?" Sean asked.

"Or I could simply stay here since my folks don't really seem to care where I go." Lisa said trailing a finger on his jaw making him chuckle

"Well the choice is yours." Sean said making her giggle.

Sean had taking her to her house and got her things mostly cloths and helped her set up in her new room.

Later

Sean was in his office looking over some employee job applications some of them were good but he was not amused by this Jeff guy who didn't even follow the simple instructions he needed for him to be evaluated. He then hears a call on his phone and saw it was Francine. He's been here for over two weeks and gotten to know the woman and her daughter very well. Her son on the other hand tried to convince him to hire a few girls to have sex with him which made him angry and told him to stay away.

"Hey Francine what is it?" Sean said kindly.

"Sean I need your help my son has locked down the school saying he won't let anyone go till he dates Lisa Silver." Francine said making him sigh.

"Alright give me a minute here." Sean said leaving his office

He arrived on his motorcycle and parked next to Francine.

"Sean what are you doing here?" Hayley asked though happy to see him.

"I called him here since your father cant come." Francine said happy to see the young man.

"Alright give me a second here." Sean said taking out some devices and got to the window where Steve was and opened it when he wasn't looking. "Ok kid games over." Sean said surprising him.

"How did you get here?" Steve asked surprised.

"Doesn't matter you cant keep the school here forever." Sean said making him sigh.

"I'm sorry I just thought that if I made school president Lisa would go out with me but she thinks I'm repulsive." Steve said.

"Technically I'm dating her after I helped her with some thugs but listen you'll find someone who cares about you for you someday you just need to be patient." Sean said as they left and the students were set free. Steve was being scolded by his mother.

"I don't know what you said to him but glad to see you got through to him." Hayley said.

"I'm just good with people" Sean said shrugging.

 **Authors note: Been working on this for awhile now there will be a harem but I need help since I don't usually use Wiki and it keeps freezing up on my computer when I do it but so far in the harem is**

 **Lisa Silver**

 **Hayley Smith**

 **Francine Smith**

 **Linda**

 **Akiko Yoshida age 16**

 **Becky Arangino**

 **Tanqueray**

 **If someone has a suggestion let me know till then see ya.**


	2. The beginning of a harem

Chapter 2 the beginning of a harem

Sean was in his office interviewing potential workers but was annoyed by this Jeff Fisher.

"So when do I start Mr. K?" Jeff asked but gulped from the glare he was given.

"You won't be working here you have not done anything you were instructed to do for the interview no background papers no resume on your previous jobs. You've wasted my time now get out." Sean said having security escort him out. Sean sighed in annoyance but smiled looking at the picture of him and Lisa on his desk. Lately though she gave him the idea to have more then one lover which surprised him but went along with it.

His phone went off and saw it was Francine.

"Hey Francine whats up?" Sean said.

"Oh nothing just wondering if we could talk somewhere?" She said.

"Sure just tell me where to go." Sean said.

Sean drove to the restaurant where Francine asked him to go and saw her outside.

"I'm glad you came here I need some help." Francine said.

"What did Stan do now buy something expensive?" Sean asked since the man was really stupid and didn't know why Francine was still married to him. Francine giggled a little.

"No but he's the cause of this problem its about Hayley she moved out of the house and with her ex boyfriend Jeff Fisher." She said making his eyes twitch.

"Not that idiot again." Sean said.

"You know him?" Francine asked.

"Yeah I just got done with an interview with him before you called me." Sean said having another headache.

"Well she's living in his van since he doesn't have a house. And the job she took is really concerning to me." Francine said.

"Whats the job?" Sean asked in concern.

"She's working at a strip club called Crazy girls." Francine said.

"Alright I'll see what I can do." Sean said as she hugged him unintentionally pushing his head into her breasts.

"Oh thank you honey even if she lives with you its fine by me just as long as she's not there." Francine said.

Later

Sean arrived at the club and sighed. "I really hate these places it makes women look bad." Sean said walking in. He accidentally bumped into a woman who looked to be in pain. "Are you alright?" Sean asked in concern.

"Yes I'm fine just I think I sprained my leg." The woman said. The woman had Brown hair and black eyes.

"Here let me help." Sean said lifting her up bridal style and sat her down on a couch.

"Thank you thankfully my shift is over but I still need to get home." The woman said.

"You can stay with me if you'd like since I'm here to get a friend out of here for her mother." Sean said surprising her and saw he was not joking and smiled.

"Alright but can you take me to your car so people don't get the wrong idea?" She said and he lifted her up and put her in his car. He went back inside and saw Hayley about to strip but stopped when he got on stage and covered herself in embarrassment.

"Sean what are you doing here?" Hayley asked in embarrassment covering herself while the manager yelled at him. Sean threw a wad of money at him and glared.

"Shut up." Sean said to the man making him shiver in fear. "Your mother asked me to get you out of here now come on if you won't stay with Stan then you can stay with me." Sean said surprising her but took his hand with a smile.

"Well ok anything is better then this." Hayley said as he gave her his jacket to cover her and walked out. Hayley saw one of the strippers in his car nursing her leg guessing he offered her to stay at his place which made her smile seeing he was very kind and caring.

"Alright lets go home." Sean said as Hayley got upfront with him and they drove off.

Sean driving the car into the garage picks up the woman who fell asleep on the way home and took her to a spar room and set her down pulling the covers over her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there it really wasn't even my idea." Hayley said smiling at him.

"Let me guess Jeff talked you into it?" Sean said handing her some night cloths.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Hayley asked in surprise.

"I interviewed that idiot before your mother called me what did you even see in him anyway?" Sean asked in curiosity since the man didn't deserve her. Hayley sighed explaining she only dated him to piss off her father which made him chuckle as he was setting up a fire in the fire place.

"You know you never told me what happened to your parents." Hayley said making him sigh. "You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." Hayley said.

"Its not that its just I don't know what happened to them my moms brother never told me and the board of directors in my moms company never told me either saying it was best not to know." Sean said taking off his shirt giving her a good view of his chest making her blush. Sean saw this and smirked.

"So how did you gain control over your moms company since people who starts companies usually lose them." Hayley asked.

"Well my mom made things perfectly clear that this would be a family business making sure everyone is treated equally so the board waited till I was 16 to take control as I was home schooled by teachers and other people hired by the board wanting their former bosses son to take control and here I am." Sean said.

"Wow talk about loyalty." Hayley said impressed.

"Yeah my mom treated the company like family and so do I." Sean said before the door opened and Lisa came in and smiled at the two.

"I didn't know we we're having company." Lisa said smiling as she took a seat on the couch.

"Hayley I think we need to talk about something Lisa wanted me to do." Sean said making said women smile.

"Talk about what?" Hayley asked in curiosity.

"Lisa decided she wanted me to have a harem saying she wanted other women to feel what she does and I was wondering if you would like to be part of it." Sean said holding her hand.

Hayley was surprised by this mainly that Lisa was the one to suggest it since mostly men would want that but seeing the things he did for her and the woman upstairs she smiled. "Well just so long as you actually care about us and not just sex I'm fine with it." Hayley said.

"Good to know besides this way when the mansion is built it won't be so empty." Lisa said making them laugh.

"Speaking of when is it going to be done?" Hayley asked.

"In about 2 maybe 3 months since its pretty big." Sean said before he saw the cloak seeing it was almost midnight. "Damn I didn't see how late it is and I got meeting in the morning." Sean said as they went to bed well Lisa slept with him in the nude.

Next morning

Sean brought Hayley and Lisa to work with him since he wanted them to be a part of the company. The girl from the strip club woke up and told him her name was Tiffany(Tanqueray) and thanked him for letting her stay. Sean said she could stay as long as she needed which she thanked him for saying she would wait till he was done with work so she could get her stuff.

"Wow this place is amazing." Hayley said in awe seeing all sorts of technology around the place including some that was healing environments.

"Yeah my mom made sure we were up on future tech that most people dream about and you can see her work is paying off." Sean said.

"Hey boss we need the heavy lift gear for the new engines." Jessie said.

"Alright just make sure its put back I don't want another accident." Sean said to his security chief.

"Heavy lift gear?" Hayley asked.

"He's talking about Exo suits they increase muscle strength for lifting heavy parts." Sean said.

"Sean the meeting is about to begin." Said one of the board of directors a beautiful Asian women.

"Alright be right there. You both can head to my office till I'm done." Sean said having them walk off.

Sean entered the meeting room and sat down.

"Right now that everyone is here we can begin. The first on the list is a new project involving new solar panels that can absorb twice the amount of energy from the sun and conserve it much longer then regular ones can." A man with a German accent said.

"Has it been properly tested yet?" A native african women said curiously dressed in a grey suit.

"Yes but only in the labs with your permission Sean we would like to see the further results on the field." The man said.

"Granted let me know what happens. Now what about our new weapon prototypes I understand there was a complication." Sean said.

"The problem mainly resides in the person not enough physical strength to endure the new combat suits." A man said in a Russian accent.

"Agreed perhaps its best to temporarily stop till we can get a better list of candidates." A woman said in a British accent.

"No we invested millions in this project we cannot wait the united nations are expecting what we promised." A woman said in an indian accent.

"Now calm down. While its true we invested a large amount of money in these projects but if theres a problem with one of them we have to make sure the ones who test them are safe otherwise we could be facing dire consequences." A man said in a Cuban accent.

"Agreed so for now we stop with the mark 3 project and focus on the more promising ones till then." Sean said getting the others to nod and stood up and left.

Sean entered his office and found the girls looking over some regular projects.

"How do you even get the supplies for all of these since some of these parts are from other countries?" Hayley asked.

"NGT is contracted with all world governments so they give us the needed parts we need so long as we deliver." Sean said.

"Whats this fuel cell thing?" Lisa asked seeing an image of a glowing sphere.

"Thats what caused the accident a few weeks back some newbie scientist thought he could get the power he needed for the new energy cells we're working on but you can guess what happened." Sean said as they left.

Sean drove them back to the house and saw Tiffany watching Tv.

"There you are so how was it?" Tiffany asked.

"Amazing I'm really looking forward to working there." Hayley said.

"Hayley you need to call your mom to let her know your staying here." Sean said in the garage.

"Oh thats right." Hayley said heading upstairs.

"Tiffany you still want to get your stuff?" Sean asking making her smile and glad he got her some different cloths not dressed in black jeans and red tube top that covered her chest fine since she didn't have any of her cloths with her.

"Ok lets go." Tiffany said getting in the car as a truck was waiting for them at her place.

"Thanks again for doing this for me." Tiffany said.

"Its not problem but tell me your not going to still work at the strip club?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"I don't want to but I don't have a choice since I cant get into college since I don't have the money to do what I really want." Tiffany said.

"I could give you the money to do that since you don't deserve to work in that place." Sean said making her smile.

"But what about my friends there?" She said since even though the job sucked she still made good friends there.

"I can do something for them that would make them happy." Sean said making her smile more happy he came last night.

They stopped at her place and saw the truck crew waiting for them.

"Ready to go boss." One of the men said.

"I'll let them inside can you talk to the manager since I really don't want to." Tiffany said.

"I got it." Sean said. Sean knocked on a door and hear the man telling him to fuck off which made his eyes twitch in annoyance and kicked the door down making the man shake in fear.

"What do you want?" The man asked in fear.

"Your going to end Tiffany's contract here and give her the money she gave you." Sean said making the man nod and did just that. "Thank you." Sean said leaving.

Sean and Tiffany drove back home. As Sean drove he noticed the loving look in her eyes.

"So tell me what is it you want to do in life?" Sean asked.

"Well I've always wanted to be a writer but since I didn't have the money I was stuck where you found me but honestly I'm glad that happened or you and I wouldn't have met." Tiffany said lovingly.

"True I'm glad I met you and the others." Sean said holding her hand making her blush and enjoyed the ride back home.

 **Authors note: Yes another chapter today. I have my friend LoneWold-01 helping me** **with the harem and Im considering adding girls from family guy in the story such as Lois Jillian and Roberta Tubbs. If anyone has any suggestions for future chapters or for chapters that just have sex let me know. till then see ya**


	3. Lost Memories

Chapter 3 lost memories

Sean in his office was looking over some projects. He looked at the pictures on his desk him and the girls. He's been here for over a month and enjoyed it here. Like he promised Tiffany he got her friends better jobs. Just then his phone rang and saw it was Hayley.

"Hey Hayely what is it?" Sean asked.

"Just calling ahead to let you know I'm on my way over to your office since school ended early." Hayley said. "Also I was wondering if we could hang out with my mom since todays supposed to be her anniversary and knowing dad he's more then likely forgotten like last year." Hayley said.

"Alright sure." Sean said

Later

Sean and Hayley drove over to Francine who was happy to see them.

"Thank you both for coming over." Francine said happy they came.

"Well I figured Dad forgot again and wanted to be here with you so you weren't lonely." Hayley said.

"I don't understand Francine how are you still married to him if he cant even remember your anniversary?" Sean asked making her sigh.

"Well Stan didn't used to be like that he used to be kind and caring then things changed to what they are now." Francine said.

"Well he should be grateful he has someone as loyal as you married to him." Sean said making her blush and smile.

They were talking for over a few hours watching Tv or just talking till they needed to leave.

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow." Francine said as they left and sighed she wished she was in Hayley's position right now with a man like him to appreciate what she does and not force her to stay home all day.

Later

Sean was in the basement of the house going over some projects he took home with him.

"Sean we need to go back to my moms my dad did something real stupid this time." Hayley said walking down making him sigh.

"What did that idiot do now?" Sean asked.

They soon head back and found out Francine had her memories erased of the last 20 years.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me why in the name of hell would you do this?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"I asked that same thing." Roger said. Sean had seen the alien before and was not freaked out by him so he wasn't afraid to be around when he was here.

"I just wanted to stop her from being angry at me." Stan said in a panicked voice.

"Then just admit you fucked up next time fucking hell. Your lucky my company can reverse the damage you caused." Sean said picking her up bridal style. "However thats going to have to wait till they can get the machine ready so until then I have an idea." Sean said as he and Hayley left.

"Hey where are you going?" Stan asked but they drove off.

"So what are we going to do?" Hayley asked.

"Memories can be brought back by certain events so I'm going to take her back to her old apartment she owned 20 years ago." Sean said.

Next morning

Francine woke up and found herself in her home and saw two people a man with brown hair and a woman with black hair.

"Who are you?" Francine asked not remembering them.

"Your new roommates I'm Sean this is Hayley." Sean said putting an arm around Hayley's shoulder.

"Oh I must have blacked out." Francine said.

"Wait a second you partied?" Hayley asked smiling.

"Totally. Ugh I need a shower." Francine said.

"Wow how did mom end up with a stiff like dad?" Hayley asked.

"Don't know but probably better we don't." Sean said as he figured it was ancient history.

Later

Francine threw some party later on which was really getting out of hand.

"Man I cant believe mom was like this." Hayley said.

Stan burst in with a flower in his hand.

"Hayley wheres your mother?" Stan asked.

"In the kitchen." Hayley said but saw she was gone and saw a message on the fridge saying she and Jeff to burning man.

"What the? How did he get in here?" Sean asked.

"Great my ex stole my mom." Hayley said in annoyance.

"Wheres this burning man?" Sean asked.

Later they arrived at the place. Stan went on ahead without them.

"Wow so glad I broke up with him if this is his idea of fun." Hayley said.

"Come on lets get some sleep in the car we'll start again in the morning." Sean said.

Next morning

"You wheres my wife?" Stan said waking Sean and Hayley up.

"I don't know she ditched me as soon as we got here I just wanted to get a rise out of Hayley please don't kill me!" Jeff yelled.

"Let me get this straight you kidnaped my memory erased mother just to get my attention?" Hayley asked.

"Did it work?" Jeff asked hopeful.

"Yes it did I see how much of a man child you really are never working an honest day of your life being a complete slob living in that trash heap you call a van and to top it all off you kidnaped my mother in hopes I would go back to you well listen here Jeff we are through and I never want to see you again got it!" Hayley yelled in anger making him sulk and run off.

"Wow nice work although I would have kicked him in the face for good measure." Sean said making her smile.

"Francine!" Stan yelled finding her giving her a flower hoping she would remember him but that thought was crushed when she ate it.

"How long till it kicks in?" Francine asked thinking it was a drug.

"Oh for gods sakes Francine we're married." Stan said before some man on a glider crashed into the burning man wood statue and caused a fire from his lighter and fell down.

"Mom!" Hayley yelled as Sean picked her up and carried her to the medical tent.

"Oh my head. Sean Hayley where are we and wheres Stan?" Francine asked.

"Please tell me you have all your memories back?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I do I guess I needed a bonk on the head to get them back." Francine said giggling.

"Francien!" Stan said going to her side.

"Stan you are in so much trouble for causing this." Francine said in annoyance but he just sighed in relief.

"I know I'm just happy to see you remember everything." Stan said with a smile.

"Well at least she's ok." Hayley said holding Sean's arm.

"Yeah come on guys lets go home." Sean said as the got in their cars.

Later

"I feel so much better getting my memories back." Francine said as Sean and Hayley walked her home since Stan had to go to work.

"Yeah by the way you were really crazy 20 years ago." Hayley said smiling making Francine giggle.

"Yeah I was and in all honesty I wouldn't have changed that because then I wouldn't have you or your brother." Francine said hugging her daughter who hugged back.

"Well we better get going I need to get some work done." Sean said as they drove off.

Francine then blushed remembering a rather embarrassing memory.

Flashback

Sean and Hayley in the apartment were talking till Francine came out in nothing her bra and pink thong. Hayley and Sean blushed seeing this.

"Francine what are you doing?" Hayley said to her mother in embarrassment

"I just wanted to show my appreciation for helping me from the mad man from earlier." Francine said talking about Stan as he tried to recreate the moment she fell in love with him.

"Francine you don't have to..." Was as far as Sean got before she pulled him into a kiss shocking him and Hayley. Hayley got out of her shock and pushed her away.

"Hey stop kissing my boyfriend." Hayley said.

"Oh you want my appreciation to sweaty?" Francine said pulling her into a kiss shocking her that her mother of all people was kissing her and felt her tongue inside her mouth. Sean saw this and his brain went off and fell on the couch.

"Sean!" Hayley yelled but saw the bulge in his pants and blushed.

"Oooh someone enjoyed that." Francine said about to take off his pants but Hayley stopped her.

"He's my boyfriend I'll take care of it can you just please leave to give me some privacy." Hayley said blushing like mad.

"Ok fine." Francine said going to her room.

Blushing like crazy Hayley took a deep breath and removed his pants and boxers and gasped at his size. She wrapped her hand around his cock and moved up and down getting slight groans from him. She opened her mouth and brought him inside and moaned from the taste. She gagged a little at first but managed to get the annoying reflex over and moved up and down on him.

Francine in her room played with her pussy imagining herself in Hayley's place.

Hayley getting into the act more moved faster on his cock moaned from his taste. Sean began to open his eyes and saw Hayley sucking him off guessing he passed out from Francine kissing her. He moved his hands to her head and massaged her head making her eyes widen that he was awake but continued to please him. She felt his cock twitch signaling he was close and moved faster licking the tip and felt him cum in her mouth making her moan.

"Now what was that about?" Sean asked making her blush.

"Mom tried to do this to you so I had to step in." Hayley whispered making him sigh.

"I'm going to kill Stan for this." Sean said in annoyance.

End flashback

Sean and Hayley soon entered the garage and saw Lisa talking with some blonde girl. Both were only in small revealing robes.

"Hello who's this?" Sean asked kindly.

"Sean this is my friend Lindsay Coolidge I asked if she wanted to spend the night here." Lisa said.

"Of course she can." Sean said as Lisa and Hayley went upstairs to change.

"So Lisa tells me she gave you the idea to start a harem is that true?" Lindsay said making him chuckle.

"Yeah thats true why you want in?" Sean asked making her smile and removed her robe showing him her nude body.

"Does this answer your question?" Lindsay said posing for him and burst out in a fit of giggles as he lifted her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs.

Entering his room they found Tiffany Lisa and Hayley in his bed all nude smiling.

"Took you guys long enough." Hayley said making the girls giggle.

 **Authors note: Finally done with this chapter. Anyway I've got a list from LoneWolf-01 of women from american dad that can be added to the harem. Also I've decided to add women from family and maybe some from futurama as well but who is unclear. Till then see ya.**


	4. Homeland security

Chapter 4 Homeland Securities

Sean sighed as he was going over some new files at work. The door to his office opened and Lindsay entered in black jeans and red shirt smiling at him. She had started working her with him a week ago on employe evaluations making sure the right people were hired.

"Hey Lindsay what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"Just came to see how your doing since your off work in ten minutes." Lindsay said sitting next to him.

"Actually I'm done now since I've got the last of the new reports. Come on lets go." Sean said leading her to the car.

Later

Francine had made a party for the neighborhood since she wanted to connect with all her neighbors.

"Wow I'm really impressed here." Sean said enjoying the party.

"Thanks I'm just glade Stan isn't doing anything stupid I worked hard on this." Francine said. "He's been so paranoid by the new neighbors because their Iranian." Francine said.

"I really hate when people do that judging someone because of their race or religion." Sean said in annoyance.

"Hey Francine." A woman said who was one of the new neighbors she was talking about her name was Linda.

"Hi Linda enjoying the party?" Francine said. "Oh let me introduce you to Sean he moved here a month ago." Francine said.

"Nice to meet you Linda." Sean said.

"Like wise hey wait a minute your the guy who owns that NGT company aren't you?" Linda said smiling.

"Yeah thats me. It's a lot more fun then people think." Sean said. They were talking for a few minutes enjoying their conversation especially Linda since she enjoyed talking to the young man. She and her husband Bob were in an arranged marriage but still were good friends but not actually really in love.

"Hey is that a fire?" Lisa asked. Just then Stan started shooting his guns saying the terrorists have attack. The neighborhood ran away screaming.

"Stan what the hell!" Sean yelled. "What the fuck do you think your doing you could have killed someone!" Sean yelled in his face.

"You ruined everything again!" Francine yelled stomping off.

"Why are you guys mad at me? The terrorists attacked." Stan said being his usual idiot self.

"Who the Memari's? Are you really that dumb? Don't answer that of course you are." Sean said going after Francine.

Francine was shaking in rage but calmed down as Sean rubbed her shoulders. She let out a long breath and sighed feeling calmer.

"Better?" Sean asked.

"Yeah thanks I just cant believe he did this again after all that work." Francine said.

"Look maybe we could do this again at my place this weekend and this time Stan won't be there to ruin it." Sean said trying to make her feel better.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Francine asked smiling.

"Sure why not my house is big enough for a party so why not?" Sean said.

"Oh thank you honey." Francine said hugging him close.

"Now come on I think we should explain this to Linda since I'm sure you don't want to lose her as a friend." Sean said making her nod.

Later

"Stan you have got to be the biggest idiot in the world! The Memari's had nothing to do with that fire." Sean said to Stan in his house since Francine invited him over.

"Dad what you did was racial profiling." Hayley said glaring at him.

"Those people are trying to destroy this country and you all want proof?" Stan said glaring.

"YES!" Sean and Hayley yelled in unison.

"Fine!" Stan said running off.

"I swear to god that man is a fucking idiot how the hell is he even still alive?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Cant you just give him some evidence that shows their innocent?" Francine asked not wanting Stan to ruin her friendship with Linda.

"I could but I don't like going through peoples backgrounds without a good reason." Sean said since to him it was like invading someones privacy.

"Well could you at least do it for me so Stan doesn't do something over the line?" Francine asked.

"Well I guess I can." Sean said pulling out his phone and had it go over their backgrounds.

couple days later

Sean had enjoyed spending time with Linda and Francine. Linda explained to them that she and Bob where only married due to an arranged marriage but were good friends and that they would be divorced soon so they could date other people. Sean was surprised but was happy to see she wasn't miserable since most arranged marriages never really worked.

Sean heard his phone ring and saw is was Stan and sighed.

"What is it Stan I'm busy here?" Sean said.

"I wanted to you to come over to visit with the Memari's for an apology." Stan said but Sean knew something was up.

"Well I guess I can come over." Sean said hanging up.

Sean drove over to the house and went inside and found the Memari's guessing Stan was being truthful.

"I am terrible sorry. Sorry your terrorists!" Stan said locking them in the backyard that had electrical fences and what not.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Sean yelled in disbelief.

"Stan you turned our backyard into a prison camp!" Francine yelled in disbelief and anger.

"Detention center Francine by keeping them here they cant strike again." Stan said feeling proud.

"Ok thats it!" Sean said pulling out a file and shoved it into Stan's chest.

"Whats this?" Stan asked.

"Thats their background and there is nothing dangerous about them at all." Sean said glaring at him.

Stan looked through it.

"I don't buy it." Stan said burning the file.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE BIGGEST FUCKING IDIOT IN THE GOD DAMN WORLD!" Sean said in anger.

"Oh look Linda's making a run for it." Stan said and she screamed in pain.

"Linda!" Sean yelled kicking the glass and rushed to her. "Ok Stan you forced my hand!" Sean yelled pulling out his phone.

A few moments later

"What the hell! Why are you arresting me? Arrest them their the terrorists!" Stan yelled as he was dragged away by the police into he car and taken away.

"Linda you ok?" Sean asked carrying her up to the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Linda said smiling at him happy to see he cared.

"I am so sorry about this Linda." Francine said.

"Its ok Francine its not your fault." Linda said reassuring her.

"Yeah don't worry guys this isn't the first time this has happened." Bob said since they were used to this.

"Well the good news is Stan is gone for a while so he won't be bothering you and I can get a restraining order for you guys so he cant annoy you." Sean said making them smile.

"Thanks but I doubt thats going to stop him by much." Linda said.

"Oh he will trust me." Sean said making her smile.

"Anyway since Stan is gone we can actually pick up the party he ruined." Francine said since she wanted to let the neighborhood enjoy the time they had before Stan gets out of jail.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sean said liking the idea.

Later

The neighborhood were at the Smith's house having a good time happy that Stan was gone.

The girls were all at the pool enjoying the party in the swimsuits they put on. Lisa was in a blue bikini that covered her breasts well and the bottoms went well with her to but she would occasionally when no one was looking flash Sean or moon him when she got the chance.

Hayley was in a grey bikini that had some spirals on it and a few hippie symbols on the bottoms making him chuckle in amusement.

Lindsay was dressed in a green bikini resting on a chair getting a tan. She enjoyed the party and was happy that Hayley and her mother were happy since Stan was gone.

Tiffany well she was in a slightly more revealing bikini but the men kept their respect for her since she wasn't a stripper anymore and was working with Sean and in college.

Sean dressed in a grey shirt and black trunks with dragons on them smiled happy to see Francine was reconnecting with the others.

Speaking of her she was dressed in a purpled bikini and had a skirt around her waist.

"Sean I cant thank you enough for this. I feel like I'm finally connecting with people again." Francine said giving him a peck on the cheek making him blush but smiled at her.

"Oh come on Francine you know I would do anything for you and your daughter." Sean said being modest making her giggle.

"Speaking of how is she doing again in school since her father cut off her funds?" Francine asked knowing he was covering it for her.

"Oh she's doing fine even better since she doesn't have any distractions because of Stan." Sean said having seen her grades were real good.

"Good to know I always worry about her since she left the house but I'm happy to know she's ok with you." Francine said.

Sean and Francine then saw Linda in her own bikini which was gold like.

"Thanks again for coming back." Francine said hugging her.

"Oh don't worry about it like I would miss this. Oh by the way Sean you deserve this." Linda said kissing his cheek like Francine said making him chuckle. "Thats for caring when I got shocked." Linda said winking at him.

"No problem at all Linda it was my pleasure." Sean said smiling.

The party lasted for hours till it was dark and everyone left.

"Man that was fun." Hayley said smiling.

"I cant wait till the next one. You know assuming Stan doesn't come." Lisa said.

"Well hopefully he's not around again." Francine said.

"Well its getting late and I have a meeting tommorow morning." Sean said as he and the girls left.

"Well have fun tomorrow." Francine said.

 **Authors note: Finally Stan is arrested don't know why no one does that in the show since he deserves it.**

 **Anyway heres a list of women who may or may not be in the harem**

 **Amy (Merlot Down Dirty Shame)**

 **Amy (Hailias)**

 **Ashley. Doll Girl. (Stan's Food Restaurant.)**

 **Becky Fleming (The Unicludes.)**

 **Lolo Fuentes (The Unicludeds.)**

 **Carrie Country Club Member. (Stanny Tendergrass.)**

 **Cookie Buckingham (School Lies)**

 **Lisa Silver**

 **Akkiko Yoshida.**

 **Amy Lisa's friend (Escape From Pearl Baily.)**

 **Becky Arangino (The Vacation Goo.)**

 **Courtney (Naked to the limit, one More Time.)**

 **Debbie Hyman**

 **Lindsay Cooliage (Francine's Flashback)**

 **Kim. (Stan Knows Best.)**

 **Pandora (Escape From Pearl Baily.)**

 **Samantha (Tears of a Clooney.)**

 **Megan (Tears of a Clooney.)**

 **Jenna (Introducing The Naughty Stewardesses.)**

 **Adults.**

 **(Main/Recurring/Family)**

 **Francine Smith.**

 **Hayley Smith.**

 **Gwen Ling.**

 **Sooleawa'Uha**

 **Linda Memari**

 **Hideki Yoshida.**

 **Lisa Collins (I Can't Stan You.)**

 **Lorraine (Chimdale.)**

 **Marsha (Magnificent Steven.)**

 **Miriam Bullock.**

 **One Time/Bit Character.**

 **Ann. CIA Agent (Flirting with Disaster.)**

 **Angela. Receptionist (The Full Cognitive of Avery Bullock)**

 **Ally. Roger's Life Coach (Great Space Roaster.)**

 **Brenda. Francine's friend (The Boring Identity.)**

 **Carmen Selectra (The Spring Break-Up)**

 **Carol Secretary. (Wheels and the Legman &the case of Grandpa's Keys.)**

 **Charlotte (Roger Passes the Bar)**

 **Chelsa (Virtual In-Stanity.)**

 **The Chicas Freakas**

 **Cindy Former Red State Employee (Seizers Suit Stanny.)**

 **Coco (One Little Word.)**

 **Clara (A Ward Show.)**

 **Council Woman Santos (Every Which Way But Lose.)**

 **Deborah (A Ward Show.)**

 **Dr. Lizzy (Stan's Best Friend.)**

 **Dr Gupa (Stan 'n Me)**

 **Ellen Ducher (G-String Circus.)**

 **Judith Cullins (G-String Circus.)**

 **Karen Snerr (G-String Circus)**

 **Ellen Riggs (A Ward Show.)**

 **Elsa (My Affair Lady.)**

 **Christie White (Deacon Stan, Jesus Man.)**

 **Daniella (When Stan Loves A Woman.)**

 **Jessica Raplansky (Spring Break-Up.)**

 **Sharri Rothberg.**

 **Tracy (Spring Break Up.)**

 **Trudy Lawrence.**

 **Zooey (Faking Bad)**

 **Kristen (Faking Bad)**

 **Danuta (Faking Bad.)**

 **Gina (Max Jets.)**

 **Meg Penner (Wife Insurance.)**

 **Thundercat (Stan Of Aribia)**

 **Nurse Jocelyn**

 **Scarlett Reynolds.**

 **Trish (Morning Mimosa)**

 **Suze (Morning Mimosa)**

 **The Naughty Stewardess.**

 **Angie**

 **Christy**

 **Denise**

 **Margie**

 **Strippers. G-String Circus.**

 **Tanqueray.**

 **Debra**

 **Melinda**

 **Allison**

 **The Ladybugs.**

 **Katie**

 **Casey**

 **Raina** **Markovitz**

 **List made by LoneWolf-01 and my list from Family guy so far is.**

 **Lois**

 **Meg**

 **Jillian**

 **Bonnie**

 **Connie**

 **Tricia**

 **and possible from futurama**

 **Amy**

 **Leela**

 **21st century woman named Rose**

 **April**

 **Michelle**

 **More might be added till then see ya.**


	5. merging companies

Chapter 5 Company merging

Sean sighed in annoyance. Once again Stan did something real stupid and as usual he had to help. Stan's boss sent him and his family to Sadia Arabia for god knows what.

"I swear of all the things I thought I would have to do that was the one thing I never thought." Sean said to himself remembering what happened 3 weeks ago.

Flashback

Stan and his family were about to be stoned till an aircraft of some kind appeared that resembled a plane.(Picture the latest halo Pelicans)

"What the?" Stan said as it lands and the back opened and three armored people came out obviously military. (Picture blue team from Halo 5)

"Master Chief what are you doing here?" The judge who ordered the stoning asked his old friend.

"Sir these people are coming home with me. If you kill them the american government and NGT will be furious." The Chief said.(Imagine the chiefs voice when the helmets on)

"But sir." The judge tried to say.

"Now." Chief said in a no argument tone making the judge sigh.

"Very well my friend their free to go." The judge said.

The Smith family entered the aircraft and sighed in relief. Hayley handed her robes to her mother who was only dressed in black bra and panites while she had her regular lots on.

"Thanks but who are you?" Hayley asked.

"What you don't recognize your own boyfriend." The chief said removing his helmet revealing him to be Sean.

"Sean!" Hayley said in shock.

"Jeez Kruger you weren't kidding when you said this idiot gets his family in trouble more then anyone." The second man said removing his helmet revealing him to have white skin brown hair and purple eyes.

"Yeah no kidding." The female member said removing her helmet revealing her to have white skin brown hair in a pony tail with glasses over her brown eyes.

"Sean what is this?" Hayley asked.

"Remember NGT is a company contracted with every government as such we also have a private military that the governments hires for help. These two are Reznov and Julia old friends of mine." Sean said sitting down next to her.

"How come you never said anything?" Hayley asked.

"You never asked and I thought you would know that." Sean said in honesty.

"Why are you even here?" Stan said narrowing his eyes at him still pissed that he arrested him and got a restraining order against him for the Memari's.

"I came here to get you all out of this country after your boss told me you decided to stay and knowing how dumb and selfish you are I came to bring Hayley Roger and Francine back along with Steve if he wanted to." Sean said glaring at him.

"Hey wait where is roger?" Stan asked.

"Um I kinda sold him." Steve said before he was kicked in the face by said alien who jumped down.

"Your an asshole." Roger said.

"Wait why aren't they freaked out?" Francine asked.

"Because Roger isn't that surprising to us." Reznov said drinking some vodka.

End flashback

Sean sighed but smirked remembering in a few days a huge company alliance will be occurring for his company and the only other two companies in the world known as ATLAS and WEYLAND YUTANI. All three companies had been planing this for 10 years but had to put it off since his mothers death. Sean knew the owners of the two companies since they knew his mother since she helped formed their companies from the ground up.

The door to his office opened and Linda came in smiling at him. Sean offered her a job here a few days before Stan's family was sent away. She would make sure all supplies were in check.

"Hey Linda whats up?" Sean asked.

"Just came to check on you since we only got ten minutes left before we can leave." Linda said. She and Bob divorced 4 weeks ago so she asked Sean if he's was ok with them dating. She was surprised by the fact that he had more then one lover but she wasn't bothered by it just so long as she got to be with him.

"Yeah alright besides I'm done anyway." Sean said putting some files away.

Meanwhile at the CIA

"Now that everyone is here we can begin." Bullock said bringing up a video. "In a few days three of the largest and successful military and technology building companies will be merging with one another. NGT ATLAS and WEYLAND YUTANI. Some of the U.S. are concerned about this since alone their military rivals that of our but combined we may be looking at the end of all governments." Bullock said getting gasps from every agent.

"Thats absurd no company can get rid of the ours were to powerful." Stan said in denial.

"Not true Smith heres a public video of WY's military." Bullock said showing a video of solders with advanced weapons attacking a terrorists camp and not suffering any loss of lives. "Now ATLAS." He said showing solders with some sort of combat gear that was giving them extra strength stamina and endurance as they destroyed another terrorists camp that had twice the numbers as the last one. "Now NGT." He said showing solders with heavy armor on with shielding of some kind in a group of four taking down a hundred terrorists with even greater ease.

"Every government as of now has hired them to help fight their wars when they needed help. And all three companies military when hired has not once suffered a single loose of life in their ranks and have performed better then the governments that hire them. They were going to merge 10 years ago but the current owner of the NGT company back then Dawn Ashburn had been killed by a group of terrorists led by Hades. Now that her son is leading the company their back on track of merging their companies into one large military group." Bullock said.

"Then for the sake of america They must be stopped." Stan said.

"Oh no Smith no one is going to stop them rather we are asked to protect them." Bullock said.

"What! Why?" Stan asked in shock.

"Well while some in the U.S are afraid the number is small but billions more want this to happen since it would mean their progress would multiple even faster possible ending all threats before they begin." Bullock said.

"But sir." Stan tried to say.

"No Smith no you will be protecting them when the meeting occurs in 3 days so I expect everyone to do just that and not cause an incident that includes you Smith." Bullock said leaving.

"No I won't let them take over America." Stan said to himself.

Later

"Stan whats the big deal if Sean is merging his company with two others it would be nice and people would be safe." Francine said.

"That boy and those other two are planing to take over America thats something I cant allow." Stan said not liking this at all.

"What makes you think he wants that anyway all he does is do nice things for everyone." Francine said defending the young man who had helped them since moving here.

"I just know." Stan said running off.

Francine sighed hoping he wasn't going to do something stupid again.

"Knock knock." Sean said behind her making her jump slightly and playfully hit his chest while he chuckled.

"Stop doing that." She said giggling.

"Couldn't help it. So Stan and the CIA know about my company merging with the other two?" Sean asked since he heard the whole thing.

"Yes but I think he's just overreacting as usual." Francine said.

"Why are you still with him I would have thought you would have left him after the whole nearly getting stoned thing 3 weeks ago?" Sean asked.

"I don't know but he can be sweet sometimes when you least expect it." Francine said.

"Well he doesn't deserve you your to nice for a man who doesn't show you appreciation." Sean said making her blush but smiles at him.

"Oh honey your so kind." She said kissing his cheek making him chuckle.

"Yeah I get that from my mother and now that Stan told you who killed her I know who to look for." Sean said.

"Your not going to be obsessed with finding him are you?" Francine asked worried.

"No if theres one thing my father taught me is to never become obsessed with revenge it blinds you to things that truly matter like you." Sean said pulling her close making her giggle.

"I'm assuming your father was military?" Francine asked.

"Yup Tom Krugger best military solder for hire back then. He retired to be with my mother and me back then." Sean said.

Few days later

Sean was seen in the meeting room waiting for the owners of the ATLAS and WY to arrive. With him was his security chief along with Reznov and Julia in their Spartan armor. Also Hayley was here since he invited her since he wanted her to see what good can be done from this.

The doors opened and three men came in one in a black suit with him were two body guards in ATLAS exo suits.

"Ah so the smartest woman in the worlds son in the flesh before me." John Irons said smirking.

"John glad your here. This is my security chief Jessia and my friends Reznov and Julia." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you all and who is this young beauty?" John said making Hayley giggle.

"This is my girlfriend Hayley I asked her to be here to see what good this merging can do for the world and the environment." Sean said.

"Oh someone who cares about the earth happy to know theres still people who care." John said.

"I see you brought your son Will who's the other one?" Sean asked.

"This is my best friend Jack Mitchell." Will said.

"Honor to meet you sir." Mitchell said shaking his hand.

"Like wise now wheres Carl?" Sean said as the door opened and three other people entered and said man walked in with two people.

"Right here sorry I'm late some idiot in the CIA tried to stop me from coming." Carl said.

"Please tell me his wasn't Stan Smith?" Hayley asked hoping it wasn't.

"Yeah it was you know him?" Carl asked making her sigh.

"Unfortunately he's my dad he and the CIA were told about this and he thinks your all going to take over the government." Hayley said making everyone laugh.

"Please we have no need for politics or democracy all they do is slow down progress and its not even what people need or want. What they want is someone to guarantee their safety and protection." John said looking out the window.

"True not only that but even if we did take over the governments whats the point? Eventually an incident will occur or another war in my opinion the governments don't work what all of us are working forward to is what Dawn wanted." Carl said taking a drink of water.

"What exactly did she want?" Hayley asked.

"The same thing that most want in life as children. An end to violence and death." Sean said.

"Thats a pretty tall order." Mitchell said.

"Maybe but she had a plan that would unit humanity as a whole rather then just separate or united governments." John said typing something on his desk and to Hayley's surprise large ships were seen in holographic form. (Picture the infinity from Halo and Spirit of fire from halo wars)

"My company has been working on a machine that can produce oxygen to other planets and even make them livable. The moon as of right now is the first site right now 100 people are up there giving up new data on other key planets that would be perfect without it and those that it can be used on." Carl said smirking at the project Sean's mother came up with 10 years ago.

"Whoa so thats what all those launch sites were doing you all were sending supplies up to them and dropping off more people." Hayley said since lately theres been more flights to space.

"Yup and now that the companies are merging like we planed we can begin phase 2 building a space ship that can let us travel beyond the moon and only take us days not years to get there." Carl said.

"But why simply stop because of her death?" Hayley said.

"Because we feared that Hades and the other three most dangerous terrorists found out about this and had to put it on hold but since they didn't come after us it was clear it was just simple revenge to him and didn't know about the plan." John said.

"Wow so how far did it go before you stopped?" Hayley asked.

"Its half finished now in about a year it will be fully finished and the first planet is mars. Since the planet is uninhabited by anything its the perfect place to start." Sean said before the doors were kicked down by Stan who points his gun at him.

"I cant let you take over America!" Stan yelled as the guards pointed their guns at him.

"Drop the weapon now!" Jessie yelled.

"Dad have you lost it? They have no intention of running the government." Hayley said.

"All lies!" Stan said but was knocked out by a stun gun. The person who fired was Linda who saw him.

"Linda?" Sean asked.

"Not like he didn't deserve that." Linda said not caring

"Jessie get him out of here." Sean said.

"Got it boss." Jessie said as he and Will picked him up.

"Is it always like this here?" Carl asked.

"No just with him other people are nowhere near as dumb." Sean said.

Later

Stan was set free later but was scolded by Francine.

"I cant believe you did that Stan!" Francine yelled in anger.

"I just want to protect my country is that so wrong!" Stan yelled but then spotted two suitcases. "What are those for?" Stan asked narrowing his eyes.

"I need to be away from you for awhile since you don't care about how I feel." Francine said shocking him.

"Wait Francine don't I'm sorry please don't leave me." Stan begged but she pushed him aside and packed her car and drove off to Sean's house.

Francine knocked on the door and saw Hayley open it.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Hayley asked.

"I need a place to stay for a few days since I cant stand being with your father right now." Francine said.

"Alright come in." Hayley said letting her in.

"Francine what are you doing here I thought you would be scolding Stan." Sean said making her sigh.

"I had to leave I cant be near him right now so I need a few days here till then." Francine said.

"Well you can stay here for as long as you need." Sean said hugging her.

"Oh thank you sweetie." Francine said as she went upstairs to unpack.

"Why is my dad even out of jail again?" Hayley asked.

"His CIA clearance got him out not my concern though since even with his little outburst things went as planed and now phase 2 can begin again." Sean said holding her close.

"I wonder what its like to live in mars in a few years?" Hayley asked making him chuckle.

"You'll find out we have plenty of time." Sean said kissing her head.

 **Authors note: Just to clear this up no they aren't** **getting divorced not yet not till maybe season 4 or 5. Also yes the story will go to other planets so stay tuned.**


	6. Francine cheats

Chapter 6 Francine cheats

Sean smiled as he sat back at his office of his mansion. He and the girls moved in last week once it was finished. Large TV room. Video game room. Large pool and hot tub. All sorts of things for the girls.

His phone rings and sees its Lisa.

"Hey Lisa hows school?" Sean asked since even though she worked with him she was still in school once a week to see old friends.

"Doing good schools going to end early and I was hoping you could pick me and Lindsey up." Lisa said.

"Yeah sure I'm on my way." Sean said ending the call.

Walking to the garage he sees Francine and Linda watching tv. She's been living with them for over 2 weeks but he didn't mind since he enjoyed her company.

"Well I'm off to pick up Lisa and Lindsey." Sean said getting in his car.

As soon as he got to the school he saw Stan and Steve with the girls.

"Oh god what now?" Sean asked himself.

"Where is that jerk who stole my wife!" Stan yelled at them but they didn't look affected.

"Stan what the hell?" Sean said walking up to them.

"Give me back my wife!" Stan yelled.

"She can go where she wants its not like I'm keeping her prisoner you pissed her off with your little stunt during the meeting." Sean said calmly.

"Sean look can we please just talk to her?" Steve asked him since the house was a mess and needed to be cleaned up.

"Dude you can call her I'm not the one who pissed her off." Sean said as the girls went to his car. "If you want to talk to her call her." Sean said driving off back home.

Later back at the mansion

"Maybe I should go back since Steve still needs me." Francine said.

"Its your choice either way I'll help you if you need me." Sean said making her smile.

"Thanks I'll go get my things." Francine said kissing his cheek.

"Are you really going to let her go back to him?" Lisa asked.

"I'm not going to tell her what to do its not my place besides knowing Stan he'll do something real stupid that she'll divorce him eventually." Sean said.

Few days later

"Man I cant believe mom went back to dad and he's still being an idiot." Hayley said to Sean as they went to get some more food at the groceries.

"Relax eventually she'll get to tired of his antics and leave him for good." Sean said getting her to nod.

"Yeah I know." Hayley said before they see said woman they were talking about with Linda.

"Well looks who's here." Francine said happy to see them.

"Mom don't tell me Dad made you get groceries because he didn't like last nights diner." Hayley said since she was with her family last night.

"Its no big deal besides Linda and I can hang out this way." Francine said before a group of three women known as the ladybugs walked in.

"Oh god not those women." Sean said.

"Something you don't like about them?" Hayley asked.

"They cheat on their husbands for fun and gossip about it a friend of mine told me." Sean said.

"What?" Francine said shocked that the women she idolized were cheaters.

"Yup some of them have tried to do that with me but I turned them down." Sean said remembering these women tried to seduce him into sex but left in disappointment since he wouldn't budge.

"I had no idea." Francine said.

Later

Sean had taken Francine to an art gallery since even though the ladybugs were there she wanted to do something to get away from Stan for a while since she was still furious with him.

"Thanks again for brining me here." Francine said to Sean.

"It's no problem. To bad Linda couldn't make it here though she would love it." Sean said making her giggle. Just the some waiter accidentally spilled some wine on his black pants.

"Oh sir I am so sorry." The waiter said.

"Its ok it was an accident." Sean said going to clean off. Francine followed him to the bathroom.

"Oh dear I hope this doesn't stain." Francine said trying to get the wine off his pants but she could feel his bulge making her blush.

"Its ok Francine it happens." Sean said till he saw the look in her eye. "Francine is something wrong?" Sean asked.

"I uh um." Francine tried to say but her increasing affection of him was getting to her head. She had constantly since she saw him and her daughter in the act when she lost her memories imagined herself in her daughters place and was losing restraint.

"Francine are you ok your getting really red?" Sean said before his eyes widen as she pulled him into a love filled kiss. Remembering the first time this happened he tried to push her back but she wouldn't. Francine finally caught herself and pulled back and gasped.

"Sean I am so sorry I don't know what got into me." Francine said before they heard clapping.(Yeah I'm going to skip this because I hate those girls just insert cannon here)

Few moments later

Sean was driving Francine back to his place since they really needed to talk. Soon they entered the house and sat down on the couch.

"Ok what the hell was that all about I'm at a loss for words here Francine?" Sean asked getting her to sigh.

"I'm sorry honey but after all the things you've done for me and Hayley I began to feel the same as she does since you try to make me happy and always do since you've moved here and asked for nothing in return. Stan is just so neglectful that I've lost most if not all loyalty to him for you." Francine said.

Sean could see she wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. He without a doubt would have loved to date her. Her age doesn't bother him at all and he had the means to de age her body if she wanted to but Hayley was a problem in this since he loved her and adding her mother to the harem might make things awkward. Still Francine deserved to be happy in life since she was far to kind to be treated the way Stan treats her. Sean pulled her into a kiss making her eyes widen but moaned into it holding him close before they ended it.

"Look we need to talk to Hayley about this since I don't want her to be mad that we didn't tell her. So for now you can stay here tonight since I doubt you want to go home and the girls will be gone till tomorrow afternoon." Sean said making her smile holding him close.

"Thanks honey. So does that mean I can sleep with you?" Francine asked hopeful. Sean shakes his head in amusement.

"Yes but no sex not till we clear this up with Hayley and the others." Sean said making her pout but still smiled.

"Good enough." Francine said stripping out of her cloths till she was in the nude giving him a chance to look at her perfect body. Even in her near 40's she had the body of someone in her 20's which really impressed him. "Like what you see honey?" Francine said posing for him making him chuckled lifting her up over his shoulder making her burst into a fit of giggles seeing it as a romantic scene from a book. Sean set her down on the bed. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She said tugging his boxers. Sean chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Somethings are better when your surprised." Sean said making her giggle more before resting her head on his chest going to sleep.

Next day

Sean sighed as he really wondered how Hayley was going to react to this. Francine went to the Ladybugs since she wanted to keep up the act with them and leave him alone. Sean still didn't like those women since something seemed off about them. He knew that they cheated on their husbands but something else was bothering him since the dead woman at the store was found.

Linda walks in looking depressed. She hd found Francine with the Ladybugs and tried those girls made her feels so worthless.

"Linda whats wrong?" Sean asked above her as he dropped down to her. Linda sighed and told him what happened making him frown hating those women even more. "Look just ignore them and I'm sure Francine would never be like that since she's just not like that." Sean said before said woman ran in looking terrified.

"Sean you need to help me their after me." Francine said in fear.

"Whoa slow down what are you talking about who's after you?" Sean asked.

"The ladybugs if I don't sleep with someone thats not Stan they'll kill me like their last member who wanted out." Francine said.

"I had a feeling those women were cruel luckily since you've just confessed to them threatening to kill you gives me an idea to get all of them arrested at once." Sean said telling them his plan.

Later

Francine was at the grocery store waiting for all the ladybugs to arrive. Sean had made it certain she would be fine.

"Well Francine have you cheated on your husband?" The leader of the ladybugs Christie said looking smug as all the ladybugs were seen.

"No and I'm not afraid of you since you'll all be in jail for murder." Francine said as a few armed men came out and cuffed the ladybugs.

"What the hell is this?" Christie asked in anger before Sean came out and smirked at them.

"Have a nice time in jail ladies." Sean said as they were taking away by the police he hired.

"Oh thank god this is over." Francine said relived that this nightmare was done.

"Theres still one thing we need to do though remember?" Sean said making her sigh but nods.

Later back at the mansion

"WHAT!?" Hayley yelled in disbelief and shock.

"Look Hayley I'm sorry but I just couldn't help it anymore after all the things he's done for us it just happened. Your father is so neglectful and abusive that I couldn't take it anymore." Francine said hopping her daughter would understand.

Hayley couldn't blame her mother for falling for her boyfriend and honestly she wanted her mother to be happy. Sure it might make things awkward around them for a small time but they could get passed that in time.

"Well I guess I can get used to it but does this mean your divorcing dad?" Hayley asked but raised an eyebrow when she shakes her head no.

"No I want him to suffer when the time comes so he won't be getting any sex at all to start and not getting any of my support." Francine said wanting him to be miserable for all the things he did to her.

"Wow you got a sadistic side in you nice." Sean said making her giggle.

"Well ok I guess this can work but try to keep this secret as best you can so Dad doesn't suspect anything." Hayley said.

"Don't worry unlike your dad I can keep my mouth shut. Now then since I'm officially in this harem." Francine said taking their hands upstairs.

"This is really going to take some getting used to." Hayley said blushing but smiles as Sean kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry you got used to the harem you can get passed this." Sean said as they went to the bedroom.

 **Authors note: Yeah I'll do the sex scene next chapter. So yes Francine is officially in the harem. See ya next chapter.**


	7. Assault

Chapter 7 Assault

 **(Yeah I know I said there'd be a sex scene this chapter but I'm going to hold that off as a flashback for later since some new ideas came to my head of 2 people from a movie and a game own highly advanced companies. First is Obadiah Stane from the Iron man movie but no Tony Stark. Second involves from the game Predator concrete jungle Borgia industry having Hunter Borgia own it. Both were helped by my characters mother who gave them the money to start their companies to what they are now)**

Sean was in his office at his company listening to John Irons and Carl about two other highly advanced companies joining them in this alliance.

"I know about Borgia industry since I've known Lucretia since we were kids but what about Obadiah?" Sean asked them as they were in a special hologram form.

"Obadiah's company was funded by your mother back then giving him a millions dollars to start it like ours and has done everything he can to hunt down her killer for the past 10 years." John said.

"Both companies were supposed to be part of the plan but they went silent looking for Hades and his followers." Carl said.

"And now that we're back on track they've said their ready to help out in the plan." John said.

"So we set up another meeting like last time?" Sean asked.

"Yes but lets keep this one private for now since that idiot Stan caused a bit of a panic last time." Carl said.

"Alright then I'll make the arrangements however theres something all five companies need to know. We all know about 5 years ago an accident occurred in Singapore that killed 300,000 people and we had to step in and clean up the mess and thankfully the 54 immortals group helped us in he process before they did something drastic." Sean said getting them to nod.

"Yes and the accident is still unclear as to what happened." John said as a holographic video came up showing the event.

"I think I do recently I've been looking into the area and found something. Have any of you heard of the Coalescence Corporation before?" Sean asked.

"Yeah I've heard of these guys they give cybernetic enhancements to solders allowing them to connect with a server through a device installed in their heads called a DNI. What does this have to do with them?" Carl asked.

"Well there was a building underground for them. I believe they might have had something to do with this. Possibly conducting illegal human experiments down underground. But the only way we can know is if we investigate." Sean said.

"You want to send a team down there to find any information that may still be down there?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and I'll be going in myself as well fortunately it hasn't been searched since the event 5 years ago and the reason I'm suggesting this is because the accident started at the building there." Sean said.

"Theres also the possibility this could have been a CIA black project." Carl said.

"Thats a large possibility but one that needs to be found out. Plus if the alliance finds any proof of this it would increase public opinion of us and the US government would have to take the fall of the disaster they caused. Giving us a reason to reform different parts of the military and the chain of command that is corrupted." Sean said.

"It is a sound plan but what if the CIA catch wind of this?" John asked.

"Leave that to me I have a friend who can keep them busy long enough to get the job done." Sean said before they started their plan.

Later

Obadiah and Hunter Borgia had joined the alliance and went along with this plan to retrieve any data that might give them a clue as to what happened. Sean was in his Spartan Armor.

The team members were Sean Reznov Julia Mitchell Will and a few others.

"Alright Boss mission is a go." Jessie said on the comms.

"Copy that Jessie let us know if anything happens while we're down there." Sean said.(Remember picture the chiefs voice from Halo when he has the helmet on)

Sean and the team made there way down to the lower levels.

"What the hell is this?" An ATLAS solder named Gideon said seeing multiple downed robots in the room.

"Looks like cybernetic enhancements weren't the only thing they were working on." Will said.

"Keep moving." Sean said leading the way. They soon made their way into another room and were shocked by what they were seeing.

"Holy shit." Mitchell said. The room had dead bodies that were decomposed showing they've been here since the accident.

"Looks like you were right chief data logs showed they kidnaped these people but something isn't right here." Gideon said trying to access the console.

"Nova 6 gas." Sean read out loud seeing the name on a canister. "If memory serves me correctly that was a German biological weapon that they never got to use back in world war 2 why is it here?" Sean said.

"Your right apparently the gas was stolen from a government lab in 2002. They must have been trying to replicate the damn thing." Gideon said getting the Data on the console to work. "Fucking bastards sir you better have a look at this." Gideon said. Sean walked over and looked at the data. It showed a number of areas they were planing to hit to strike fear into the world and have a cure.

"This is more the enough proof to shut them down." Sean said. "But what caused the accident?" Sean asked.

"Says here there was an A.I monitoring them but malfunctioned from to many subjects connected to it at once and caused the accident 5 years ago. The A.I is gone but its files are still here. Lets get topside we need to bring the data back to bass." Gideon said getting all the Data they needed.

Later

Sean couldn't keep the smug look off his face since his plan worked. The U.S while not entirely responsible were giving an earful by the united nations. The Chain of command would be rebuilt by the alliance ending the misuse of power they were given and the Coalescence Corporation was shut down and they ceased all their tech putting it to better use. And the CIA were given cold looks for their uncaring views of human life.

Days later

Sean was with Hayley and Francine.

"This mall disgusts me. Its built on sacred land once owned by proud people and what do we turn them into? Chief shopaholic." Hayley said pointing at a glass statue of an indian man giving them news of their products.

"Well thankfully I was able to stop these guys from destroying the rest of the forest nearby so they cant expand." Sean said making her smile kissing his cheek

"Still who would buy all this garbage?" Hayley said.

"Apparently Stan." Sean said pointing at the idiot who was buying things like crazy.

"Stan honey its great that the CIA gave you that 20,000 dollars but at this rate it will be all gone." Francine said trying to stop him so she could have some for herself and Hayley.

"Hey if I don't buy this stuff the terrorists win and don't say its not a competition because it so is." Stan said being his usual idiot self.

Francine then sees a Kiosk available.

"Oh I always wanted a Kiosk but I could never get the money for one." Francine said.

"Hey Dad can I have some money for popcorn for the movies?" Steve asked.

"Do I look like I'm made of money?" Stan asked glaring at him.

"Dumbass." Sean said making Hayley giggle along with Francine but quieter.

"Here honey you can have my muffins." Francine said.

"Oh thanks mom I can sell these to get money for popcorn." Steve said running off.

"People would pay money to buy my muffins?" Francine asked.

"You sound surprised you do make great food you know." Sean said making her smile.

"So I can sell people my muffins and theres an available Kiosk. All I need is someone to give me the money for it." Francine said hoping Stan would help.

"You know what I'm going to do Francine? I'm going to wear my money suit to your grand opening for when you find that someone." Stan said missing her frown.

Later

"Why am I not surprised he didn't even bother to help?" Francine said to Sean as he helped her clean the kitchen.

"You know you could just take the money from him and pay him back once you've made enough." Sean said putting the dishes away.

"I don't know I want to make him miserable but steeling isn't something I approve of." Francine said being honest.

"Then consider it as borrowing not steeling since your going to leave him soon anyway so why not make the best of it and just do what you want." Sean said making her think.

"You know what your right." Francine said kissing his cheek. "So how did business go today since people have been supporting your company and the others since you uncovered the cause of the incident 5 years ago." Francine asked since Stan was furious that Sean found out about that even though he didn't know himself.

"Pretty good now that Coalescence Corporation is out of our way and confiscated their tech were actually ahead of schedule by 3 months so soon those ships will be ready for space travel." Sean said smiling since adding two other companies to the alliance things were going faster then expected.

"Good to hear but please be carful since Stan has been acting more angry as of late since the truth came out." She said but smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Francine I'll be fine. Also I was wondering if you and Hayley would like to go on a business trip with me to rhode Island in about a week along with the girls." Sean said making her smile.

"Sure anything to get away from Stan." She said.

Later

Francine opened her Kiosk and business was going perfect. Till Stan approached looking pissed off since he found out she stole his money.

"Francine this is unacceptable!" Stan yelled at her stomping his jet foot on the ground activating it and flew into a cactus shop. "AHHHH!" He yelled then hit some razor blades in the store. "AHHHH!" Then oddly enough a lemon fountain. "AHHHH!" He yelled.

Sean burst out laughing. "What the hell!" Sean said holding his sides along with Hayley and Francine. "Thank you god." Sean said still laughing to tears. Stan soon came back looking like hell making Sean and Hayley snicker.

"Francine what the hell is going on?" Stan asked balling his fist.

"Stan for your information my muffins are selling faster then hotcakes." Francine said pointing at the hotcakes booth. The name was probably the reason no one was buying.

"Yeah they really need to change that so people don't get the wrong idea." Sean said.

"Francine this is crazy you got to shut this thing down before you lose all my money." Stan said.

"You want your money you fucking asshole fine!" Francine said taking the exact amount of money from the register. "Here now get lost you unsupportive jerk!" She said making him frown and stomped away.

"Just ignore him Francine." Sean said.

"I know but he just annoys me so much." Francine said before going back to her customers with a happy smile on her face.

"Wow and I thought her just being with you made her happy." Hayley said happy to see her mom was enjoying herself for a change.

"Come on lets get something to eat I'm starved." Sean said making her giggle. "Have fun Francine." Sean said.

next day

Sean smiled as he and Hayley came to check on Francine.

"Hey you two whats going on?" Francine asked.

"We were about to ask you that hows business?" Sean asked.

"Pretty good I've gotten even more customers then yesterday." Francine said before an african american approached.

"How much for all your muffins would a thousand dollars cut it?" The man said in a German accent that Sean and Hayley recognized right away.

"Klaus?" Hayley said making the now human named Klaus widen his eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Klaus said nervously.

"Dude I know thats you who else has a German accent in this area?" Sean said making him sigh.

"Alright you've caught." Klaus said in defeat.

"Let me guess you sweet talked Stan into making him food so you could get a new body then stab him in the back and do what you wanted? Nice work." Sean said patting him on the back making him chuckle.

"Thank you though in all honesty he's easy to fool." Klaus said.

"Yeah no shit its amazing he actually still has a job in the CIA." Sean said making everyone laugh. "Anyway what are you doing here?" Sean asked.

"I came to hang out with Francine and congratulate her on finding someone else in life since she deserves to be happy." Klaus said.

"Oh Klaus thats so thoughtful." Francine said hugging him.

"Francine get away from him!" Stan yelled jumping down to them pointing his gun at Klaus.

"Dude chill out Klaus isn't even bothering us." Sean said.

"Shut up boy!" Stan yelled.

"Stan! Don't yell at him or do you want the CIA to get hated even more?" Francine said glaring at him.

"Its because of his lies that people hate us." Stan said.

"Lies? You call an accident that killed 300,000 people the CIA caused 5 years ago a lie? How stupid are you?" Sean asked calmly.

"The CIA was doing what needs to be done no one cares about Singapore or its worthless people." Stan said before Sean punched him in the face.

Klaus held him back.

"Now now calm down he's not worth the effort." Klaus said.

"Nobody move I've got a bomb!" A man said half naked with his lower half of his body in a large pot of dirt.

"Oh my god what else can happen today?" Sean asked before multiple explosions occurred.

"What the? Who did that?" The man in the pot said before he was shot to death by a group of five robots.

"Coalescence Corporation robots get back!" Sean yelled as he called in for help. In Sean's hands some kind of nano tech robots formed an assault gun and fired at the robots.

"What is all this!?" Francine asked in fear.

"My guess is payback for revealing the truth to the world of what happened." Sean said taking down two of the robots.

"This is all your fault!" Stan yelled firing at the robots as well.

"They were planing to kill innocent people anyway blame them!" Sean yelled as he continued to fire at them. Just then ATLAS solders dropped down and helped them get the civilians out unharmed.

"Whats the plan sir?" Gideon asked.

"Take them down hard!" Sean yelled taking down some more machines. The firefight lasted for another 10 minutes before the last of the machines were destroyed.

"What the hell just happened?" Will asked not understanding how these robots were here.

"I guess since the Coalescence Corporation has been shut down some of the higher ups in the company want revenge and gathered what they could before they were cleared out." Sean said kicking away a robots head.

"Sir this one is still active should we attempt to see what data is left on it?" An Atlas solder named Joker said.

"Do what you can." Sean said. "Gideon Will your both with me lets set up a perimeter before moving out." Sean said.

"Right." Will said following him.

Later

"In local news Langley Falls mall was attacked by the robot assault machines programed by what was left of the Coalescence Corporation company. Only one man was killed but have yet to identify him. NGT ATLAS and WY have tracked down the ones responsible for the attack and have sentenced them to a private prison for life." Said a news woman on the TV.

"Sean this is serious people just tried to kill." Hayley said in concern.

"Hayley it comes with the job besides only one person was killed everyone one else is fine besides it shows how desperate they were to get to me since the mission was my idea. Look don't worry everything is going to be fine I promise." Sean said kissing her forehead. Hayley sighed but smiles seeing he was serious.

"Alright but whats going to happen now?" She asked.

"Joker was able to get whatever Data he could and found the ones who planed the attack. All of the higher ups have been sent to a private location for interrogation. Don't worry about that now if I were you I would be packing for the trip we have in a couple days." Sean said making her smile running upstairs to get packed.

"Sean she has a point this might get worse." Klaus said drinking some wine in the kitchen of the mansion. Sean said he could stay here till he got him set up at his company as someone to train new recruits in the company. Then he would find his own place to live.

"Don't worry the alliance is taking this very seriously. Lucretia was furious about this as well but fortunately I managed to calm her down. For now I got to get ready for the business trip in two days." Sean said walking outside.

 **Authors note: Bet you didn't expect that now did you guys? Anyway next chapter we head to** **Quahog to do business and along the way pick up a few women there that want a happy life away from the crazy. See ya**


	8. Business

Chapter 8 Business

Sean sighed as he sat down on a chair enjoying the flight. The business trip was to add two other companies to the alliance. His mother knew the owners of these companies and wanted to add them to the alliance so things would go faster.

"Wow I've never been on a private plane before this is so cool." Lisa said.

"Yeah and be thankful theres enough room to walk around the place." Hayley said laying back.

"Hehehe. Yeah I always travel this way plus you can enjoy the view outside if your not afraid of heights." Sean said.

"So what are these other companies your planing on adding to this alliance?" Francine asked.

"Bio Labs and Mars industry both companies were friends of my parents." Sean said before they were told to buckle up. "Well we're here." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the girls were in a limo driving to a five star hotel.

"Alright the meeting doesn't start till tomorrow morning so we have time to look around the place." Sean said.

"How about we go to this bar called the drunken clam?" Linda asked.

"I'm up for that." Hayley said.

"You guys can go do that Lindsey Tiffany and I will go to the mall." Lisa said.

At the Bar

"Thanks for the drinks." Sean said to the waiter.

"I cant believe you Peter!" Said a woman with white skin and red hair green eyes.(I looked up her eye color since I got tired of them being just the same)

"Who cares about them we have more time to ourselves now Lois." A fat man said who would appear to be Peter with a happy smile.

"Peter you sold Chris Brian and Stewie into slavery and you got Bonnie's daughter killed and you don't even care!" Lois said.

"Of course I don't care they mean nothing." Peter said making her gasp and run to the bathroom.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Sean said heading to the bathroom. "Stay here." Sean said to them

Lois was crying tears of sadness.

"Excuse me." Sean said making her turn around and saw a young man who looked to be almost 20 looking at her in concern. "Are you ok?" Sean asked in concern.

"No I'm not ok my fat idiot retarded husband sold our kids into slavery along with his supposed to be best friend and got my best friends daughter killed and he doesn't even care!" Lois said crying before he pulled her close making her cry harder on his chest. She stayed like this for a few moments before she calmed down. "Thank you I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." Lois said.

"Its ok. I'm sorry about what happened with your kids but why is he not in jail?" Sean asked since this man should be in jail for this.

"He's retarded so the judge didn't charge him for this I just cant believe my kids are gone now. All I have left is my daughter now who thank god wasn't with him when this happened." Lois said relived she at least had one child left.

"Listen if you need a place to stay you can stay with us since I'm on business here and you clearly need to get away from him." Sean said.

Lois was touched that this young man cared for her so much and smiled.

"Well if it doesn't bother you sure but I need to get my things and he'll get in the way." Lois said.

"I can handle that." Sean said making her smile more.

"Ok let me just call Meg so she knows since I'm sure he would hurt her the same way." Lois said pulling out her phone.

Few moments later

Sean and the girls snuck Lois out of the bar without Peter noticing.

"I really appreciate what your doing for us." Lois said as Sean helped her get her things.

"Its no problem Lois." Sean said getting her suitcase. "Come on lets go before he gets back." Sean said making her nod.

Sean also got a good look of her daughter who apparently was a very beautiful woman with brown hair with glasses over her brown eyes.

"Ok lets get out of here before fat ass comes back." Meg said.

They head outside and another beautiful woman was seen on the bench of her house looking depressed as one could be.

"Bonnie come with us before they get back." Lois said grabbing her hand and they drove away.

Later

Sean sighed as the girls were fast asleep.

"Poor things." Francine said feeling sorry for them.

"I feel sorry for them. One man ruined their lives and doesn't even care about it." Sean said in anger.

"I assume your going to do something about this?" Hayley asked.

"Hopefully." Sean said.

Next morning

Sean and his body guards and security chief arrived at the meeting. Things went exactly as planed and the alliances plan would be ahead of schedule now by 7 months meaning only a few more till the ships are finally finished.

Right now Sean was walking around the area till he heard a scream and looked to see two blonde women being attacked by some thugs.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Sean yelled making the men attack him but ended up bloody and beaten with ease. The two women smiled at him.

"Thanks those guys have been bothering us for weeks. I'm Connie this is Jillian." Connie said making the other blonde smile at him.

"Nice to meet you both. Do any of you know a family by the name Griffins?" Sean asked making them frown.

"Yeah I know one of them Meg. Jillian used to date one of them someone named Brian a few years ago." Connie said.

"Well you should know her father tried to sell her into slavery." Sean said shocking them.

"What? That stupid fat ass actually tried to sell his kids?" Connie asked.

"He sold his sons and his best friend Brian into slavery she wasn't there when it happened." Sean said.

"Poor thing Lois must be devastated." Jillian said in sadness.

"She is she's at my hotel room along with her daughter and some woman named Bonnie who apparently lost her daughter because of him." Sean said.

"Why is that dumbass not in jail?" Connie asked in annoyance since he always made people miserable. "Its bad enough because of him that my parents threw me out but this is over the line." She said.

"Threw you out?" Sean asked.

"He made some dumb rumors about me and my parents believed it and cast me aside like trash." Connie said.

"And he got me evicted from my apartment a week ago." Jillian said.

"Ok this is way over the line. Look where do you both live?" Sean asked.

"In some motel." Connie said.

"Come with me you can stay with me till I figure something out." Sean said surprising them but saw he was being serious and smiled.

"Ok sure anything is better then staying here." Connie said.

Later

Sean sighed in complete announce seeing the files of what this dumbass did.

"I'm sorry you have to see this." Lois said sitting beside him as she showed him the various files of what Peter has done.

"Its not your fault Lois. I'm going to get a real judge to put this asshole away and these will help in the process but I need you to testify against him." Sean said.

"Anything to get back at him." Lois said smiling.

"So tell me what the hell did you ever see in him?" Sean asked.

"I don't remember anymore I thought he cared about his family but he only cared about himself apparently." Lois said i disappointment of herself.

"Well now you can forget about him tomorrow cause thats the last time you'll ever see him." Sean said making her smile.

"Sean let me ask you why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me and your doing all of this." Lois asked. She was beyond grateful to him but she wanted to know why he was doing it.

"Lois my job is to help people no matter what and this is no exception." Sean said making her smile more and kissed his cheek making him chuckle

Next day

Peter was in the court room with a board expression on his face.

"Lois you mind explaining why we're here?" Peter asked not caring.

"To put you away in jail." The judge said making Peters eyes widen.

"WHAT? WHY?" Peter yelled out in fear.

"Mister Griffin you've sold your sons and your friend into slavery and also in the process killed a baby girl and have shown no remorse." The judge said.

"Who cares its not like anyone will miss them." Peter said making everyone glare at him.

"Misses Griffin what exactly can you tell us about your ex husband?" The judge asked.

"What do you mean Ex we're still married?" Peter said in fear.

"Not anymore Peter my new friends got me a divorce lawyer." Lois said calmly while glaring at him.

"After everything I've done for you?" Peter said in anger.

"You've taken away everything that I love you ass!" Lois yelled before Sean calmed her down.

"Now could you describe your EX?" The judge asked.

"An uncaring selfish retard who does whatever he wants and doesn't care about the consequences." Lois said glaring at Peter.

"Now I have a list of acts and crimes Peter Griffin has done and I'm baffled by the amount. Peter Griffin you are sentenced to prison for life!" The judge yelled slamming his mallet down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Peter yelled as he was dragged away. "LOIS YOU BITCH I LOVED YOU!" Peter yelled as he vanished.

Lois sighed feeling as if a heavy weight has been lifted off her soul. Sean grabbed her shoulder and smiled at her making her smile back.

"Thank you for doing this for me but what exactly am I going to do now I don't have a job?" Lois asked.

"You and your friends can come live with me if you'd like since I think a change of scenery would do you some good since no offense this whole town is nuts." Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh alright fine but I need to get the rest of my things." Lois said

"No rush just take what you need and we can get back to Langley falls." Sean said before she kissed his cheek much to his amusement.

Later

Sean and the girls got back on the plane. With them were Lois Meg Bonnie Jillian Connie and another young woman named Roberta Tubbs who came with them after she and Sean talked and since she moved out of the house.

"Finally we can leave this stupid hell hole." Meg said in a relived voice making Sean chuckle.

"In a few years things will change for the better and you'll look back at this place thinking it was just a bad dream replaced by a good wish." Sean said resting on a chair.

"So what exactly do you do in Langley falls?" Jillian asked.

"Oh thats simple I own the NGT company." Sean said and laughed at the expressions on their face.

"What you own that company?" Lois asked in disbelief.

"Is it that really that surprising?" Sean asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry you'll get used to living with us." Hayley said putting some headphones on.

 **Authors** **note: Finally that dumb fat ass is put away. Anyway next chapter will be about the its good to be queen episode. Also I'm wondering if for the flashback when Francine had sex with Sean and Hayley should she put on a strip tease of just plain sex. See ya.**


	9. Good to be queen

Chapter 9 Good to be queen

Sean in his office looked over some files that were sent to him of what was left of the Coalescence Corporation had been found and captured. The door opens and Meg came in looking much different since she had gone through a procedure a few days ago. Her hair was much longer she was also slightly taller then before.(Just picture her multiverse appearance)

"Hey Meg what is it?" Sean said putting some files away.

"Oh I was wondering if we could head on home since work is almost finished for the day." Meg said smiling. She was more then grateful for what he's done for her and the others and began to fall for him.

"Yeah sure just head to the car I'll be down real quick I got to look at something real quick." Sean said making her smile and left and she could tell he was staring at her ass. Sean chuckled before he looked at the last file. A special crystal had been made from a byproduct from a weapon the alliance made and could power almost anything for years.

Sean headed down to the car and they both drove back home.

Meanwhile back at the mansion

Lois smiles as she helped clean the place up. She was dressed in a maids outfit that was somewhat revealing showing her boobs and the bottoms barely covered her ass she was dressed like this since she wanted to seduce Sean for all the things he's done for her and the others. Francine and the other girls told them about the harem and saw a new life and family in her future. She had also changed since moving here. Her hair was much longer down to her back and she also looked younger thanks to some treatment in NGT she looked to be in her early 20's.

She wasn't the only one to change with Meg. Jillian told the girls she only acted dumb and that she was very smart because no one wants to date a smart blonde woman which they understood since where they used to live men only cared about sex. Connie had become closer to Meg apologizing for the things she did Meg forgave her of course. Bonnie had changed as well finally getting over the loss of her daughter and had cleaned around the house. Roberta had been less of herself and took her life more seriously by taken her studying at school more seriously wanting to graduate so she could work with Sean rather then just do nothing.(Also she's 17 in my story while Meg and Connie are 18)

The doors opened and Sean and Meg walked in. Sean went upstairs to his room

"Now or never." Lois said to herself running upstairs.

Sean was looking over some files on his computer till he felt someone was behind him. He turned and saw Lois in a reviling maids outfit.

"Whoa nice." Sean said admiring her appearance. Lois giggled before she sat on his lap and pulled him into a hot kiss moving her tongue around him mouth moaning. She pulled back and kissed his neck.

"Lets get you out of these restricting cloths." Lois said sensually. She pulled up his shirt and licked her lips seeing his muscled chest running her hands on his six pack. "Mmmm." Lois moaned in happiness. She moved down to his pants and removed them and his boxers and giggled seeing his hard cock already. "Oh I'm so going to enjoy this." Lois said. "Get on the bed so I can give you a show." Lois said.

Sean got on his bed and watched as she did a strip tease for him. She slowly removed the strings on her back and her maids outfit dropped to the floor showing she had a small black bra on that was barely holding her large breasts in and a small black thong that had a heart in the front of it. Lois giggled as she cupped her breasts through her bra and played with them. She moaned as she used her left hand to go down into her thong and finger herself moaning out softly before she pulled her hand up and licked sexually.

She unclipped the straps behind her back and jiggled her breasts making her bra fall down to the floor.

"Mmm like what you see big boy?" Lois said teasingly making him chuckle. She brought her left tit into her mouth and sucked on it making her moan. She then turns around and bends over and takes off her thong and flings it at the door leaving her in her birthday suit. Sean smiled from her little show and she walked up to him and sat down on th ebed before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan.

"Care to punish this naughty maid master?" Lois said before she burst into a fit of giggles as he laid her stomach on his lap before she moaned in bliss as he began to spank her ass repeatedly. "Oh yes this feels so good punish this little slut." Lois moaned out feeling a sexual rush. When he was done her ass was completely red. "Mmm." Lois moaned out before she was on her back and saw his cock near her pussy. "Oh yes make me a woman for real now." Lois said since apparently when she was de aged her virginity was back which meant she could give it to the real man she truly loved now.

Sean thrusted into her making her eyes widen and screamed into a pillow so no one would hear them. She moaned as he thrusted into her lovingly making her smile and held his face lovingly.

"Oh honey don't hold back ravage me." Lois said wanting her lover to be rough with her.

"Whatever you want Lois." Sean said kissing her forehead before thrusting into her with great speeds making her gasp and moan out his name. She felt him push her legs up to her shoulders and felt them smashing her breasts. She used her left hand to rub her pussy wanting to cum so bad right now. She whimpers as he was thrusting extremely hard into her but had a lustful smile on her face. She gasped as she could fell her orgasm approaching and yelled out as she came as did he inside her.

"Oh my god that was incredible." Lois said smiling.

"Well I aim to please." Sean said before his phone went off and saw it was Francine calling. "Hey Francine whats up?" Sean asked.

"Stan is being a jerk again." Francine said sounding angry.

"What did that dumbass do now?" Sean asked since he really could not understand what goes on in his head.

"He left me after it turned out I wasn't really the home coming queen and I sarcastically suggested he should date the real queen." Francine said.

"Do you want me to come over it wouldn't be a problem." Sean said.

"Yes that would make things better." Francine said happy he would come.

"Alright be there soon." Sean said hanging up the phone. "Sorry Lois but Francine needs me." Sean said kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry I've got all the time in the world now." Lois said smiling. She knew that Francine was cheating on Stan and couldn't blame her for doing so. "Tell Francine I said hi." Lois said going to sleep.

Sean got showered and dressed and got on his motorcycle and drove to Francine's reunion.

Later

Sean parked at the area where Francine was.

"Oh honey you came." Francine said kissing his cheek.

"Of course I did." Sean said smiling

"Make way for the queen." Stan said giving flowers to some fat woman. Francine glared at him.

"Oh hello Francine you know my date the home coming queen you did say I should date her." Stan said being an idiot.

"I was being Sarcastic you fucking idiot!" Francine yelled. "Do you know what sarcasm is genius?" Francine asked.

"Why yes I am a genius." Stan said making her stomp off.

"You fucking retard." Sean said making Stan now notice him.

"Sean what are you doing here?" Stan asked in confusion.

"She called me here because you pissed her off again and its clear you only care about yourself." Sean said glaring at him.

Francine was seething in rage before Sean rubbed her shoulders making her let out a sigh calming down.

"Better?" Sean asked.

"Yes I'm fine now I just cant believe him...Well actually I can now but this is supposed to be my reunion and he ruins it like this for me." Francine said in anger.

"Well just think when the time comes you can see the look on his face when it happens." Sean said making her smile evilly.

"True and considering whats he's done it be sooner than later." Francine said before he walked her to her room.

Later

Sean heard music down below and opened the window and saw Stan with some man tied up trying to sing horribly.

"Sean what are you doing up there?" Stan asked throwing the man away from him.

"I'm here to make sure you don't make this reunion worse for Francine." Sean said making Stan grumble and stomped off.

"Was that Stan?" Francine asked.

"Yeah but something seemed off about him." Sean said since he sounded different to him. "Anyway ignore him lets go to the dance since I'm sure you want to enjoy this before it ends." Sean said making her smile as they left.

Later

Sean and Francine danced but Stan came without Betty Sue.

"Oh great." Francine said in annoyance.

"Francine." Stan said behind them.

"What the oh my god now it makes sense it that stupid CIA double crap." Sean said seeing the two Stan's.

"Francine this is Bill my double." Stan said.

"Let me get this straight you had your double try to stop me from coming here?" Francine asked glaring.

"Look Francine I'm sorry I just didn't want you to be mad." Stan said before she pulled out his gun.

"Say goodbye to your kneecap Stan." Francine said.

"Francine I know your mad but I also know you'd never kill an innocent man!" Stan yelled as he and bill fought before both their different colored flowers fell of them not seeing which one was the real one since they were dressed the same.

"Damnit which one is which?" Francine said.

"He is!" They said in unison pointing at the other.

"I'll just shoot you both." Francine said.

"Hold on Francine I got an idea. Both of you say Francine you first." Sean said pointing to the one on the left.

"Francine." He said.

"Francine." The other Stan said. Sean smirked.

"This one is the real Stan. Bills not trying to make his voice sound the same." Sean said making Francine smirk shooting the real Stan in the left kneecap.

"OW DAMNIT FRANCINE WHY!?" Stan yelled in pain while Bill sigh in relief.

"Thanks for the help." Bill said in his southern accent.

"How did you know he was trying to keep his voice the same?" Francine asked as they left.

"You learn a few things when you own a company Francine thats what the teachers the board hired to teach me said." Sean said making her giggle.

"I don't think we can save the leg!" A paramedic said carrying Stan.

"NOOOOOOO!" Stan yelled in horror.

"He'll be alright I paid them to over exaggerate his injuries." Sean said making her burst out laughing.

"Lets go home." Francine said getting on his motorcycle putting on a helmet.

"Sure besides its getting late." Sean said getting on and drove them back home.

Later

Francine sighed in relaxation tanning by the pool With Hayley both nude.

"Wow I'm surprised you go that far." Hayley said resting on her stomach.

"Well he deserved it." Francine said enjoying the sun on her body.

 **Authors note: And another chapter out. I'm considering doing the vacation goo early should I since It would mean I add Becky early. Also I've decided to add the list of girl from Futurama after all. They girls go to the past to warn him of an accident that a certain fat idiot caused in rage of losing his wife. Till then see ya**


	10. The Goo

Chapter 10 The Goo

Sean smiled as he just got a cruise booked for him and the girls along with Stan and Steve. Klaus said he had an appointment with someone so he couldn't come. The summer past by them fast but the girls had another 5 weeks so he figured they do something special. Lisa had shown him a cruise so he booked it for them.

"Sean is that you?" A familiar voce said and he turned around and saw a beautiful blonde woman who has large breasts.

"Becky." Sean said as she ran over to him and hugged him. "Wow I haven't seen you in some time since Lisa introduced you how have you been?" Sean asked.

"I've been doing good almost finished with a job then I'm ready to move in with you and the others." Becky said smiling.

"What job would that be?" Sean asked in curiosity.

"Working on a cruise ship." Becky said.

"It wouldn't happen to be this one would it?" Sean said showing her a picture of the ship on his phone.

"Yeah that is it." Becky said smiling.

"So thats why Lisa showed me this she knew you'd be there." Sean said smiling.

"Well of course she does I told her." Becky said seeing what Lisa had planed.

"Well see you then but do me a favor have someone who might be interested in Steve follow him so he doesn't bother the girls." Sean said making her nod before kissing his cheek and ran off.

Sean smiled seeing this was getting better by the minute.

Later

Sean drove to Francine's house since she was here along with Hayley. He opened the door and frowned seeing Francine Hayley and Steve covered in some green slime.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sean asked.

"My family keeps using the fucking goo to mess with my vacation." Francine said.

"Oh fuck its that stupid virtual reality I've heard about you actually use that stuff Stan come on." Sean said in annoyance.

"I didn't use it they did." Hayley said calmly.

"I mainly use it to get away from the family to much time with them gets on my nerves." Stan said not caring.

"The family and wife that you love? I'm surprised you haven't been left yet." Sean said making him glare. "Fortunately Francine I've just booked us a cruise ship for everyone and I'll make sure Stan cant get that stupid Goo again." Sean said glaring at him.

"Really oh thank you honey. I've got the perfect Bikini for this." Francine said running upstairs.

"Seriously you all used it on her?" Sean asked in annoyance.

"Honestly I just use it to get away from everyone for a while." Stan said making Sean chuckle pointing to his leg where Francine shot him.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you did something stupid?" Sean said making him pale.

"Never mind I need a real vacation anyway." Stan said in fear.

"Good." Sean said as Stan and Steve ran upstairs. "Jesus christ I hate this stuff." Sean said trying to wash off the goo on Hayley.

"This isn't dangerous is it?" Hayley asked in slight concern.

"No not really unless your pregnant then theres a concern." Sean said. "But don't worry you'll live just let me know if anything feels wrong just incase." Sean said.

"So I'm assuming you've got a private room for all of us and just one for them?" Hayley asked.

"Yup I'll just tell Stan that they got the bad room since its down bellow." Sean said making her giggle.

"Your evil sometimes you know that?" She said giggling.

"Comes with the job." Sean said kissing her making her moan.

"Speaking of your job how much longer till those ships are finished?" Hayley asked since things seemed to be going much faster since now 7 of the world highest advanced companies had advanced the project so much faster then expected.

"Actually in about 5 weeks amazing what a little teamwork can accomplish." Sean said.

A week later

Sean smiled as he and the others drove to the harbor to begin their vacation.

"Wow this is amazing." Hayley said.

"Just wait till it gets dark outside you'll be able to see some real stars." Sean said.

"So where are our rooms?" Stan asked.

"Here it will show you where to go." Sean said handing them their room keys. As they left they failed to see the devious smirk on his face.

"Oh I'm so going to enjoy them suffering." Hayley said. Thankfully she finally graduated college and with perfect grades. Now she could work with Sean full time.

"Wont we all?" Francine said.

"Now lets see this room of ours." Lois said smiling.

"Follow me." Sean said.

Their room was huge since Sean paid for the most expensive room in the ship.

"Oh wow this is amazing the bed can fit us all to." Meg said in awe. Just then a knock on the door was heard. Sean opened it and Becky jumped him.

"Well nice to see you to." Sean said smiling.

"Becky!" Lisa and Lindsay said as they hugged her.

"Its good to see you all again I haven't seen you in months." Becky said.

Later

Sean was down in the arcade playing some shooting games and was getting the high score on all of them. With him were Hayley Lisa Becky Lindsey Meg and Connie.

"Now this is my second idea of fun." Sean said finishing another game with the high score.

"Wow nice shooting." Hayley said.

"Years of experience." Sean said before he spotted Steve with some pink haired girl who apparently was flirting with him. "Wow Becky you actually found someone who can stand Steve." Sean said impressed making her giggle.

"She's more of the person who goes for virgins like him." Becky said.

"Hopefully he remains that way." Hayley said.

"Hey Sean is there any chance I can have a different room away from my dad?" Steve asked since their room was kind of a mess.

"Sorry dude you get what you get." Sean said not helping him.

"Don't worry I've got a perfect place for us." The pink haired girl said dragging him away.

"I've officially lost my mind." Hayley said making everyone laugh.

"Let him have some fun since Stan is the reason he's like he is now." Sean said making her smile.

"Now dinner will be starting soon." Sean said before he spots Lucretia playing some games. "Lucretia?" Sean asked making her turn around and smiled at him.

"Well great minds think alike." Lucretia said making him chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" Sean asked happy to see her.

"Well my dad wanted me to take a break from work so he sent me here. I guess he knew you'd be here otherwise I would have been somewhere else." Lucretia said. Though truthfully she was happy he was here since while they were close when they were kids she began to feel more attracted to him.

"Well its good to see you here honestly we haven't really gotten together since we were kids back than." Sean said.

Later

Sean and the girls were in the diner of the ship.

Stan of course didn't recognize Lucretia.

"Who is this?" Stan asked bluntly.

"This is Lucretia we grew up together." Sean said hoping Stan wouldn't do anything stupid.

"So this is the idiot who caused a panic during the first meeting?" Lucretia whispered to him making him sigh.

"Unfortunately yes the only reason he's here is so he doesn't suspect about Francine." Sean said making her smirk.

"Everyone this is Lucy." Steve said.(Not real character)

"Something isn't right you put me in the Goo again didn't you?" Francine said glaring at Stan.

"Francine I swear on the lives of our grandchildren that only Steve will give us this is real." Stan said.

"Hey!" Hayley yelled.

"Francine this isn't the goo. I made sure Stan couldn't use that anymore." Sean said.

"Well Steve getting a girl is something that cant just happen in one day." Francine said but said boy didn't even hear her.

"I asked Becky to get someone to follow him so he wouldn't bother the girls." Sean said making her blink before Roger appeared on the stage. "Ok that was not expected." Sean said.

Francine ran away thinking she was in the goo.

"God damnit!" Sean yelled running after her.

Francine was about to jump off the ship.

"Francine wait this isn't the goo." Stan yelled. But Francine jumped off but thankfully Sean managed to catch her just in time but Stan and Steve jumped in after her anyway along with Lucy.

"Jesus christ." Sean said pulling her up. "What were you thinking?" Sean said making her sigh as he kicked a life raft down to them.

"I'm sorry its just they seemed to happy so I figured he did it again." Francine said.

"What exactly are you talking about?" Lucretia asked not having a clue.

"You know that dumb virtual reality with that green goo?" Sean said making her figure it out.

"Oh my god not that garbage." Lucretia said in annoyance. "He actually uses that stuff on you?" She asked.

"Apparently every vacation we ever had was fake." Francine said not caring that Stan Steve and the girl were out at sea.

"How do you even know about that stuff?" Hayley asked.

"It was something some idiot came up with in my dads company and sold it to the CIA." Lucretia said.

"Look for now since Stan and Steve are gone lets just enjoy this vacation." Sean said making the girls smile.

Later

Sean relaxed as he and the girls did their own thing. He and Hayley were in the arcade playing some racing game.

"No! No! NO!" Sean yelled making Hayley burst out laughing. "FUCK! I lost to my girlfriend on my own turf." Sean said making her laugh even more.

"You snooze you lose." Hayley said giggling.

"Damnit not cool." Sean said.

"So how do you think my dad and Steve are doing along with Lucy?" Hayley asked in curiosity.

"Don't know not my concern but since Lucy is a friend of Becky's I asked for a small team to look for them." Sean said as they went to a game that was smilier to a slot machine.(Picture those giant spin wheels at Dave and Busters)

"Let me give this a try." Hayley said putting some money in and pulled the lever. She almost got the thousand. "Crap." She said.

"Lets make a bet if I get the thousand in one try you have to when we get back walk around the mansion nude for a month." Sean said making her blush but smiled.

"And if I win you have to buy something for me without question." Hayley said.

"Deal." Sean said pulling to lever. And as fate would have it. It lands on the thousand. "I win." Sean said making her giggle.

"Not like I don't walk around naked already." Hayley said.

"True but I like looking at my girls in the nude." Sean said kissing her making her giggle.

"So tell me about Lucretia you said you've known each other since you were kids." Hayley said.

"Lucretia and I have known each other for years but we haven't seen one another since my parents death. She's changed a lot since then mainly physically. She still acts the same as I remember." Sean said.

"I think you've noticed how she looks at you. She's become attracted to you." Hayley said.

"I know but I want her to admit that to me personally like the rest of you did." Sean said.

2 weeks later

The girls all sighed happy to be back home.

"Home sweet home." Lisa said falling on the couch face first followed by Lindsey and Becky. Fortunately Becky's friend Lucy was saved from Stan and Steve when the rescue team found them just before they were about to kill each other. Lucy immediately punched Steve saying she wanted nothing to do with him again much to his disappointment since they tried to kill her for food when a cave in happened.

Becky apologized to her friend since she asked her to follow him and thankfully she didn't hold it against her. Becky also moved in with them now since she was old enough to live with however she wanted.

"So what kind of vacation do you have in mind next?" Francine asked as she put her stuff down.

"Hmm Oh I got a very special place in mind." Sean said smiling.

 **Authors note: FUCK! Finally my internet is back up after moving. New house and a huge area for me to work better now. Anyway next chapter goes back to season one episode Roger 'N' Me. See ya**


	11. Surgery and memories

Chapter 11 Surgery and memories

Sean was in his office looking through various files.

"Goddamnit where is it?" Sean asked. While he was looking for a certain file he failed to hear the door opened and hear soft footsteps.

Sean jumped when someone pulled his ear.

"Ow!" Sean yelled and turned to see Lucretia who to his surprise and enjoyment was completely naked smirking at him. "Oh boy now this is a sight to see." Sean said making her giggle.

"Really now? Cause this is only a small taste of what you'll get once we're married." Lucretia said kissing him as she sat on his lap. She wouldn't just give her most sacred place to him just yet she wanted to be married to him first before that which he had no problem with but she loved teasing him.

"Keep this up and I'll drive us to vegas and get it done and over with." Sean said making her burst out laughing before they heard his phone. "Hold that thought. Hello? Oh hey Hayley...WHAT!? I'll be right there. Fucking idiot!" Sean yelled making Lucretia concerned.

"What happened?" Lucretia asked.

"Stan drove over his wife and now she's in the hospital." Sean said making her shocked and quickly got dressed to follow him.

Few minutes later

"STAN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Sean yelled making him pale.

"Its not my fault Roger was the reason it happened he made me lose control of the wheel." Stan said in a panicked voice.

"Oh sure blame the guy who was sick and tired of being in the house all day every year." Roger said in annoyance.

"I don't care what your reason is you drove over her twice!" Sean yelled in anger.

"Dad how stupid could you be?" Hayley asked in annoyance.

"Shut up Hayley." Stan said before Sean punched him in the face.

"Excuse me." A beautiful woman said walking in. "Which one of you is Sean Ashburn Kruger?" The doctor asked.

"That would be me." Sean said as she handed him a clip board.

"I'm doctor Gupta we can fix the damage but it will cost a large amount of money." Gupta said but smiles when he signed it showing he was going to pay for it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Stan asked narrowing his eyes.

"Paying for her surgery since you sure as hell won't." Sean said handing her the clipboard back which she smiled seeing his kind heart.

"Like hell you will this is my wife and I'll pay for it." Stan said. Sean seeing a way to make him miserable takes his chance.

"Alright pay 150,000 dollars then." Sean said.

"Fine." Stan said signing the check and as soon as she left Stan's eyes widen. "Wait you just tricked me!" Stan yelled.

"Not my fault your a dumbass." Sean said walking out with a smirk on his face while Hayley and Lucretia laughed following him.

Later.

Francine had gotten the surgery and immediately tried to kill Stan by choking him to death but was restrained by the doctors who wanted her to rest. Gupta also had been giving an invitation to NGT to become one of the new doctors since Sean saw she had great potential.

Now

Francine was in the living room looking over some videos of Sean and Lucretia when they were kids.

"Oh my god you both were so adorable." Francine said giggling.

"What are you both doing now and whats on your head?" Hayley said snickering as the video showed them when they were both seven having some device on their heads.

"Oh those are some video game simulators my mom made to keep us occupied on rainy days. What did we used to play all the time some Spongebob game?" Sean asked Lucretia who smirks.

"Yeah I remember this we would always go to the final level." Lucretia said giggling.

"Argh swap the deck walk the plank wash me money!" Mister Krabs said on the video of them playing a game.

"The amazing ocean!" The young Sean and Lucretia yelled before nearly falling off the ship as it stopped.

"Argh look alive you two the flying Dutchmen is after me money prepare the bubble cannons." Mister Krabs said.

"AY AY captain!" The young Sean yelled pulling Lucretia up.

"Fire at will!" Krabs yelled.

"Who's will?" They asked in unison making everyone watching burst out laughing.

"No fire at the ghosts before they get me money you two!" Krabs yelled having Sean and Lucretia go to two cannons and put some bubble balls into them and fired at the Ghosts.

"Oh my god I completely forgot about how fun this used to be back in the day." Sean said as they continued to watch the video.

"Great job you two." Krabs said.

"Thanks sir we've been trying to warn you about RoboKrabs and the missing Krabby patties from the Krusty Krab." Lucretia said.

"RoboKrabs? Hmm Sounds like one of Planktons College educated plans." Krabs said laughing along with them before they spotted said robot blowing up.

"Well thats one way to annoy Plankton." young Sean said as the video ended and everyone watching burst out laughing.

"Oh my lord you both were just so cute." Francine said.

"Fucking hell I've forgotten all about these things where did you find them?" Sean asked.

"Oh I found these in the basement when I was cleaning." Francine said.

"I've been looking for some of these things. Hey look at this Lucretia." Sean said holding up a video game called Rampage total destruction.

"Oh wow I was wondering where that went let me see." Lucretia said looking through the box.

"Wow these games are really old." Hayley said looking at the system of PS2.

"Yeah well I always say the old ways of game are the best in most ways." Sean said looking through the box.

"Oh my god I remember this old game." Lucretia said holding a PS1 game that said Spyro the dragon on it. (My favorite game of the PS1 system)

"Wow you two sure did collect a lot of games." Hayley said looking through and found a game titled Dino Crisis.

"Yeah sort of a little hobby we had back then." Sean said smirking.

 **Authors note: Im going to stop right here because next chapter will be the one everyones been waiting for. The trip to space to mars. Stay tuned.**


	12. The Big Day

Chapter 12 The big day

(Before I start this Ive decided to hold off on the whole futurama girls till later but this chapter will be a very good surprise)

Sean groaned as he got into a rather expensive uniform and Francine was trying to help him.

"Fucking hell I hate monkey suits." Sean said making Francine giggle.

"Well you look real nice in this one besides after all your hard work you want to look nice for the big day." Francine said helping him with his tie.

"Yeah yeah I know but still. Honestly its hard to believe that we advanced ahead of schedule so fast but then again when 7 of the most successful companies in the world all work on this kind of thing its to be expected." Sean said.

"Hey Kruger come on man lets get going." Reznov said dressed in a military suit with special medals on his shoulders along with Julia.

"Give me a second here." Sean said.

"There done now lets get going I want to see the look on Stan's face once he sees how outclassed he is." Francine said making him chuckle.

Sean and Francine walked downstairs where the girls are seen in dresses that were expensive for this event.

"Alright lets get going last thing I want is for John or the others to scold us for being late." Sean said as they got in a limo that would fit all of them in and drove off.

"I still cant believe this happening so soon." Reznov said drinking some non alcoholic drinks.

"Yeah well believe it since this was happening eventually." Julia said looking over her phone.

"So who's going to be at this event other then the guys your mom knew?" Hayley asked.

"Mostly scientist and military officers that we can trust along with a few special guests from other countries." Sean said as he looked out the window.

Soon they arrived at the location and walked inside where the others were waiting.

"Took you long enough what was the hold up?" Carl said making Sean roll his eyes.

"Very funny unlike you guys I usually don't dress like this at all." Sean said making everyone chuckle.

"Now then has security been checked correctly I don't want some unneeded surprise here." Sean said.

"CIA has done a full search of the guests minus Stan since Bullock didn't want him to do anything stupid like last time." Jessie said.

"Good I don't want any screw ups here we've all been working on this for to long for any draw backs now." Sean said.

Later

The party was going pretty good so far. Stan was kept under watchful eyes since they didn't want him to screw this up.

"Wow I'm surprised by how many people are here." Meg said.

"Yeah almost reminds me of the ones your grandpa would have when I was your age." Lois said.

"Lois!" A man said that they knew as Glenn Quagmire.

"Glenn what are you doing here?" Lois asked keeping her announce hidden since she wanted nothing to do with Peters old friends anymore.

"I've been looking for you ever since I learned you and Peter divorced and came to ask you something." Glenn said in excitement.

"And that would be?" Lois asked.

"Will you marry me?" Glenn said holding out a box with a ring in it with an excited expression on his face.

"No." Lois said blankly making Glenn's eyes widen and stumbled a little.

"What? But Why I love you." Glenn said.

"Glenn I love someone else now who's helped me get past my problems since Peter and I divorced and left that hell hole you and him called a home. So no Glenn I'm not marrying you now or ever." Lois said about to turn away and walk till he grabbed her arm tightly.

"I didn't come here just so you could say no. Now lets try this again." Glenn said in anger.

"Is there a problem here?" Sean asked glaring at Glenn.

"Glenn here asked me to marry him and wont take no for an answer." Lois said.

"Why should I? I've loved you since the moment we first met. You should be mine." Glenn said slightly nervous as security gathered around them.

"Thats not your decision to make. If she says no she says no now I suggest you let her go before things get ugly." Sean said.

"Get lost brat she's mine." Glenn said before Sean grabbed him by the neck.

"Big mistake." Sean said throwing him to the guards. "Take him to the cells we'll figure out what to do with him later." Sean said.

"Got it boss." Jessie said.

"Figures my old life is still following me here." Lois said before smiling as Sean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lois its behind you." Sean said before the announcer went to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have you attention please?" The announcer said getting all eyes on him. "Thank you now for the moment you've all been waiting for the reason we invited our worlds finest of our generation. Sean would you please." The announcer said having Sean John and Carl walk up to the stand.

"Thanks Jake now as many of you already know my mother made it her life's mission to achieve peace for the world doing whatever she needed in order to achieve it. She helped many in this room start up their companies in order to help out her plan to achieve this. I honestly wish that she was given this speech instead of me because all her hard work all her sacrifices have finally paid off. In my view she would be added to the history books as a savior of our race as a whole and not divided by petty differences we've made in the past. Ladies and gentlemen let us show you her idea of peace she worked on her whole life." Sean said as the crowd claps. Just as they were about to open some large doors slow clapping was heard and everyone turned and gasped as the person who was clapping was the man responsible for Sean's mothers death Hades.

"Well said Sean." Hades said as guards pointed their weapons at him.

"Finally I can get to be a hero for a change and maybe get Francine to have sex with me again." Stan said about to shoot him but was held back by the guards.

"Do you know who I am exactly?" Hades asked getting Sean to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that you killed my mother what else is there to know?" Sean asked making him chuckle.

"Now why would I kill my own sister?" Hades said shocking everyone in the room.

"What?" Sean asked.

"She never told you did she or your uncle did he? I am your mothers older brother David Ashburn. I didn't kill her and to prove it I have this." David said pulling out a disk and handed it to him.

"How do I know this isn't an edited video you made?" Sean asked.

"I'll say the same thing I would say to your mother trust your gut." David said making Sean chuckle.

"So thats where she got that from." Sean said inputing the disk into a dvd player and on one of the giant screens showed Dawn and to others surprise Stan having an argument about she will hand over all her tech to the CIA but she refused and he stomped off which later shows Stan putting a bomb under her car and both his parents drove off and their car exploded.

"Stan you killed them?" Francine asked in horror.

"Of course I did they were terrorists Francine now I remember why his name sounded familiar he's a terrorists son." Stan said with a happy smile.

"YOU!" Sean yelled puling out a gun and shot him in the family jewels.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stan yelled in agonizing pain.

"Get this fucker out of my sight now!" Sean yelled as the guards took him away ignoring his cries of pain.

"Believe me now when I say most of the CIA is corrupted like I told her?" David said.

"More then before." Sean said. "Ignoring this for the moment I would like to show what my mother had worked so hard on." Sean said as the giant doors opened and the people gasped from the giant ships that had been built each one looked large enough to fit over a million people. "This alliance has worked on technology that can create oxygen on other planets such as Mars or the moon which as of right now has over a thousand people living up there looking over Earth. Soon we will be living on other planets across the stars and in years to come well you all can guess on that part." Sean said getting a few laughs.

Hours later

Sean and the girls drove back to the mansion which was quiet all the way back.

"Ok you girls haven't said a word on the way back what is it?" Sean said.

"Um I uh." Francine tried to say.

"Francine if this about Stan I don't hate you for his murder of my parents you didn't know." Sean said making her sigh in relief.

"I just cant believe he did that. All the things I expected this was not one of them." Francine said.

"Well I did just wasn't expecting it to be my parents." Sean said taking his tie off. "Can someone please get this Goddamn monkey suit off me." Sean said making the girls burst out laughing. "Yeah keep laughing and none of you get any sex from me or each other for a week stuck in the cages." Sean said making the pale and Francine quickly got him out of his suit. "Thanks. That is the last time I wear this thing." Sean said.

 **Authors note: Im back. Yes so Stan was the one who Killed his parents and the one who was accused of it was his mothers brother. Next time we go into space on the moon and Hayley gets some special Z** **ero G sex. See ya.**


	13. payback and zero G fun

Chapter 13 payback and zero G fun

Sean looked over the balcony of his mansion enjoying the morning sunrise thinking of a punishment for Stan and only one thing came to mind. An eye for an eye.

"So what exactly are you planing on doing to get back at my dad for killing your parents?" Hayley asked coming behind him in only a small thong.

"You hear the old saying an eye for an eye?" Sean asked taking a small drink from a flask in his hand.

"Yeah wait are going to..." She trailed off.

"Hayley he needs a hard lesson on his crimes and right now I have the perfect one in mind. You know his dad right?" Sean asked.

"Oh come on Sean he..." Hayley tried to say.

"He's not your real grandfather." Sean said.

"What? What do you mean he's not Stan's real dad?" Hayley asked.

"His real dad is a thief of sorts one of which I have in custody and will make an example of him in front of Stan." Sean said.

"Oh well when you put it like that." Hayley said.

"Plus nows a perfect time to make him suffer since he's losing more then he could imagine now. With Francine leaving him and his son who doesn't have a future due to Stan screwing with his mind he wont make it in the real world." Sean said before Hayley pulled him into a kiss.

"Well we can enjoy that later you need some stress relief before you pick up mom." Hayley said making him chuckle as she led him to the steam room.

Later

"Francine please don't leave me! I was only protecting my country here!" Stan said on his knees. He already lost his manhood now he was losing his wife.

"No Stan this is it we are over for good and heres the fun part I've been cheating on you for months now with a real man one who actually loves me for me and supports me." Francine said with a cruel grin on her beautiful face horrifying him.

"WHHHHHHHYYYYYYY!" Stan yelled in horror.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. You can keep your idiotic son Steve he's a lost cause to me now." Francine said getting her things just as Sean and a few others in an armored car arrived. "Oh and here he is now." Francine said pulling Sean into a kiss making Stan gasp.

"YOU BASTARD!" Stan yelled.

"Hey at least I know how to treat the women I love idiot. Now for some payback for what you've taken from me." Sean said going to the back of the armored car.

"You already took my wife away what else are you taking?" Stan asked not being able to take much more. To his shock his father was seen in the back being dragged by Sean's security guards.

"Look Familiar to you Stan. Its your dad a good for nothing thief who tried to steel a few million in diamonds. Now heres what I'm going to do to him." Sean said pulling out a pistol and shot Stan's father in the chest.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Stan yelled in horror.

"An eye for an eye Stan you made me suffer for 11 years with out my parents so I'm taking yours away." Sean said giving Francine a helmet and she laughed at Stan as they drove off watching as Stan cried holding his dying father in his arms.

"Mmm that made me so happy and turned on how about we celebrate a little." Francine said as Sean drove them and her hands traveled to his crutch making him chuckle as he parked in the garage.

"How about we wait till our special trip this weekend?" Sean said making her raise an eyebrow.

"What trip?" She asked making him chuckle.

"Oh you'll see Francine and trust me you'll all love it." Sean said walking upstairs.

"Huh. I wonder what he's planing." Francine said to herself before she stripped out of her cloths and went down to the hot tub room.

4 days later

"Oh my god." Hayley said in awe as they boarded one of the smaller ships NGT had developed. They were going to the station on the moon for a few weeks along with a small handful of VIP's to enjoy what in years the alliance will offer to the human race.

"I said the weekend would be special didn't I?" Sean said with a smirk.

"Yeah but this isn't what I imagined you had in mind." Francine said as they strapped in as the small ship took off. Linda was moaning for some reason.

"You alright Linda?" Sean asked.

"What the hell was I thinking? UGH." Linda moaned out getting a few chuckles.

"Don't worry about it you'll get used to it in time. Now then." Sean said unstrapping himself and floated up.

"Whoa no way." Hayley said unstrapping herself and flew up as well laughing a little as many of the others did the same.

"Oh wow I cant believe we're in space and floating right now." Lisa said floating around.

An hour later

Everyone had gotten to their rooms with the normal gravity so they didn't drift to the wrong places.

"Holy crap this is amazing." Becky said looking at the planet with an awed expression on her face.

"Yeah it is this is the first time I've been here as well. Now listen some of the areas are restricted so to make sure you don't go somewhere your not authorized you wear these." Sean said pulling out some wrest bands. "These were made for this trip so no one goes where they aren't allowed." Sean said giving them to the girls.

"So what does this place have exactly?" Hayley asked.

"Well not much its not a five star hotel but there are places to relax the guide is on the walls. Anyway I need to head up to the person in charge of this place so I'll be gone for a couple of hours." Sean said walking off.

Few minutes later

"Well I see everything is in order here Wade." Sean said entering the command center.

"Very much so. We've already sent the supplies to Mars so we can begin the oxygen maker construction right away." Wade said making Sean smirk.

"Good to know how long till its complete?" Sean asked.

"About a month give or take." Wade said.

Later

Sean entered his room and just as he was about to sit down the door closed and the low gravity turned on.

"What the?" Sean said confused till he saw Hayley completely naked giggling in amusement as she floated to him. "Whoa never thought of this before." Sean said.

"Little something I thought of while you were gone." Hayley said as she kissed him and got his cloths off till he was as nude as her making her smile. "Now why don't we try something new." Hayley said and giggled when he pulled her into a kiss. She moaned slightly when his hands grasped her ass. Hayley then got out of his grasp and pulled herself down to his cock and licked is slowly making him groan slightly before she shoved it in her mouth.

Sean groaned lightly as she sucked him off and chuckled as they continued to float around the room. Hayley moaned as she bobbed her head on his cock while her right hand went to her pussy and fingered herself. Hayley bobbed her head faster before she pulled him out and grinned at him as she cupped her breasts and wrapped them around his cock making Sean moan while she grinned in satisfaction as she moved her breasts around his cock.

"Mmm this feels so good." Hayley said as she moved her breasts faster on his feeling a small twitch making her smile as she opened her mouth and licked it when it came close before it started twitching more and she quickly shoved it back in her mouth and moaned in bliss as he came inside her mouth. Once he stopped she pulled back and gulped it all down and smiled at him and giggled when he pulled her up and had her pussy in his face and moaned as he traced his fingers on it before he pushed them in making her whimper slightly.

Sean then pulled his fingers out and started licking her sex making her gasp and whimper slightly as she bucked her hips into his mouth before he placed his mouth over her pussy and shoved his tongue inside her making her yell out but no one would hear since the room was sound proof. Hayley let out few screams of bliss as her lover eat her out lovingly before she gasped as he bit down on her pussy making her let out a silent scream before she gasped as he reached for her breasts and squeezed them making her whimper.

"Sean I don't think I can AHHH!" Hayley screamed out as she came inside his mouth. Hayley panted in bliss before she moaned as he brought her down to his face as he smiled at her and kissed her making her moan as his hands messaged her back.

"Now for the real fun." Sean said about to enter her but she stopped him.

"Sean wait theres something I want to ask you." Hayley said making him raise an eyebrow.

"Oh and whats that?" Sean asked curious.

"I've been thinking about us more recently since I learned what my dad did and..." Hayley tried to say.

"Hayley you have nothing to worry about I hold no issues to you for what Stan did." Sean said.

"I know that I'm talking about something else." Hayley said trying to work up the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"Hayley whats wrong?" Sean asked concerned for her making her smile as she kissed him again.

"Sean what if I said I want to have a baby?" Hayley asked making him look at her for a minute making her a little worried and afraid till he smiled and kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"Whatever you and the others want I will give without hesitation." Sean said making her tear up slightly as he kissed her again and he thrusted into her pussy making her moan in joy as he slowly thrusted into her.

"Mmm yes more." Hayley moaned and gasped when he kissed her neck before bitting down on it making her grip him tightly as she wrapped her legs around him. She then blinked and yelped in slight pain as she bumped her back into the table. "Oh boy I actually forgot we we're floating." Hayley said giggling before she groaned as he pulled out and changed positions and held her legs and thrusted into her as if she was flat on her back making her moan and giggle.

"With the low gravity here I can practically do any impossible position." Sean said holding her hips and thrusted into her making her moan more.

"And with the time we have up here I'm looking forward to it." Hayley said before she gasped as her orgasm approached fast and wrapped her legs around him tightly before she screamed as she came hard and shuddered in bliss as he came into her womb. "Mmmmm now all I have to do is wait." Hayley said and yelped when the low gravity turned off and she fell to the floor on her ass making her moan slightly from the pain and giggled when Sean picked her up bridal style and kissed her lovingly before he placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets over them.

"I know for a fact you'll be a perfect mother like mine and yours Hayley." Sean said making her smile and kissed him again where his heart was.

"I love you." Hayley said placing her head on his chest.

"I love you to Hayley." Sean said as he held her close before they both drifted off to sleep.

 **Authors note: YES! now some of you are wondering whats going to happen to Stan and his dumb son well thats simple Stan will screw up as usual but this time his wife now ex wife wont be able to help him. Now next chapter we meet Francine's family and add Gwen to the harem. Also I'm not going to spoil anything but I will let you guys guess on the gender of the baby. See ya.**


	14. Parenthood and addition to the family

Chapter 14 parenthood and addition to the family

Hayley actually had tears run down her eyes as she looked at the pregnancy test she just took showing it was positive. Her mother pulled her into a hug patting her back soothingly.

"I'm so proud of you Hayley." Francine said.

"I cant believe I'm actually going to have a baby here." Hayley said in joy as she cried on her mothers chest.

"Well let me tell you something. When you were first born I held you in my arms thinking you were a gift given to me then your brother was born and well I felt empty since he wasn't as special as you." Francine said making Hayley giggle.

Meanwhile

Sean was looking through old documents in the bridge on the moon installation.

"Hmmm." Sean said in interest seeing various plans his mother had of possible new fuel sources on various planets. Jupiter and Saturn were the biggest sources so far along with others outside of the earths solar system. Just as he was about to look through more a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw Francine smiling at him.

"I take it Hayley told you?" Sean asked making her nod and sat down on his lap.

"You know I always had a feeling when we first met you would make Hayley happy and now you have. Listen I know this might be to soon but I want you to meet my parents so they can see how much better you are then Stan." Francine said.

"Sure just tell me when and where." Sean said looking over some documents before he put them away and both walked out of the office.

weeks later

Sean sighed as he and the girls got all their things put away from the trip.

"Well that was really fun cant wait for the next trip." Lisa said.

"Well thats going to be soon when we head to Mars in a few months." Sean said as he unpacked his bag.

"You know I'm honestly surprised that Hayley wanted a baby so soon." Lisa said making him chuckle.

"Most women want kids before they get old Francine is an example of that." Sean said since Francine had her kids when she was very young after college.

"True so what if I want one now though?" Lisa said playfully making Sean chuckle in amusement before he kissed her on the neck making her giggle.

"Do you?" Sean asked.

"No not yet maybe after high school or after two years when I graduate but for now I like the wild life I have here." Lisa said making Sean chuckle and kissed her again.

"Well like Hayley you would be a great mother." Sean said making Lisa smile as she kissed him lovingly before she walked out of the room.

A week later

Sean and the girls were with Francine who brought her side of the family.

"Ah so your the one who has encouraged Francine to do what she pleases unlike Stan." Francine's father Bah Bah said kindly.

"Well she deserves encouragement since she could do anything she wants in life like all of us could." Sean said getting a nod from Bah Bah.

"True I only wish she had met you years ago before Stan but then she wouldn't have Hayley." Bah Bah said making Hayley smile as she held her stomach. Just then the door was kicked down and Stan rushed in with all sorts of crap mostly flowers.

"Francine I beg you please take me back I'll do anything please!" Stan yelled making Sean actually laugh at his pathetic attempt to get his wife back.

"No now get lost Stan!" Francine yelled.

"But think about Steve he needs you. I need you please!" Stan yelled in sorrow.

"I cant help Steve since he's to much like you. The only child I have is Hayley who's about to be a mother in nine months." Francine said.

"What Hayely is this true?" Stan asked in shock since now his backup bloodline was being tainted by the man who's taking everything from him.

"Not that its any of your business but yeah I am." Hayley said holding her stomach.

"Then theres only one course of action here!" Stan yelled.

"Oh what would that be?" Francine asked annoyed.

"Hayley your coming with me your getting an abortion!" Stan yelled shocking and horrifying everyone in the room.

"WHAT!" Hayley yelled in shock holding her stomach protectively.

"STAN! You cant do that this is her baby your talking about your grandchild!" Francine yelled in anger.

"No any grandchildren we have will come from Steve not her she's the backup plan." Stan yelled before Francine smacked him across the face.

"GET OUT NOW AND IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR ME HAYLEY OR ANYONE ELSE HERE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF AND KILL YOU!" Francine yelled pushing him out the door and slammed it shut.

"Fucking asshole." Sean said.

"I'm getting a restraining order against him for Hayley." Francine said annoyed by how even divorced Stan still made her so mad.

Hours later

Francine's parents left wishing Hayley the best of luck for her baby. Francine's sister Gwen stayed with them wanting to spend some more time with her sister and niece.

"I cant believe it took you this long to leave Stan Francine I told you he was an asshole." Gwen said helping with the dishes.

"I know if I hadn't met Sean back then I would still be cleaning up his messes but now I'm actually happy with my life. Changing the subject what about you found someone special yet?" Francine asked making Gwen sigh.

"No not really. I'm honestly jealous of you and the girls since all of you have the perfect man here." Gwen said making Francine smirk.

"Well I can share him with you if you want to join in." Francine said making Gwen widen her eyes and turned around seeing she wasn't joking.

"Wait your serious?" Gwen asked surprised.

"Hey your my sister I cant stand by and watch you not have a family of your own." Francine said making Gwen smile and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thanks Francine that means a lot to me." Gwen said.

"Girls I'm going to a meeting be back in the morning." Sean said getting on his motorcycle.

"Ok be safe." Francine said as he drove off.

 **Authors note: YEE HAAAW! now then Gwen is now part of the harem. Next chapter I'm going to be doing the episode where Francine has her midlife crisis episode and then another** **woman is added to the harem. See ya.**


	15. Living the rich life

Chapter 15 living the rich life

Hayley moaned in her sleep as she woke up and looked down at her three month pregnant stomach. She smiled as she rubbed her enlarged stomach wondering what the gender of her baby was. Not that she cared since a boy or girl didn't matter to her all she wanted was to hold her baby in her arms the day she would give birth.

A lot has happened in the last three months since she got pregnant. Her mother who would usually have an episode on her birthday actually had a good time and when she asked why since she always seemed to have a problem on her birthday she explained when she was younger she played on an old tv series and George Clooney stole her spotlight. Sean actually helped her get back at him by secretly draining his accounts and putting planted evidence of drugs and illegal items in his house which resulted in his arrest which made her so happy and in the process another woman was added to the harem named Raina Markovitz.

Another thing that had happened was her brother had made a book and got famous for a week before it all went down hill because of Stan trying to get most of the credit.

Hayley got out of the bed and made her way downstairs not bothering to get dressed.

"Oh morning honey." Francine said siting on the couch naked as well.

"Hey mom wheres Sean at?" Hayley asked getting on the couch and rested her head on her lap making her mother smile as she played with her hair.

"Still in Baghdad fixing Stan's mess again." Francine said. Stan had in an attempt to win her over again set off a massive bomb in Baghdad killing hundreds. The United nations were shocked and horrified by this. The alliance quickly came to aid the population even the insurgents who swore to kill any americans cooperated with them out of respect for them helping their people in a time of need. Stan was not punished at all due to him covering his tracks other then telling her he did it to impress her which failed miserably.

"So then the house is all ours then till he gets back." Hayley said smirking.

"Yeah it is ooooooooh!" Francine moaned out as Hayley licked her pussy. "Oh you naughty girl. I'd give you a spanking but since your pregnant I don't want to cause you any harm." Francine said as she moaned out in bliss. Hayley moaned as she licked her mothers pussy shoving her tongue deep inside getting a shuddering whimper from her mother.

Francine whimpered as her orgasm was approaching and yelled in bliss as she came in her daughters mouth who gulped down very drop.

"Wow that was fast." Hayley said before she was gently placed on her back on the couch and moaned as her mother placed her mouth over her pussy and licked it lovingly.

Francine moaned as she tasted her daughters pussy. This wasn't the first time she's done this. It took a while when she first joined the harem but after a few sex moments they got used to it. She moaned and then grabbed her hips squeezing them making Hayley whimper slightly. Francine then pulled back and then kissed her way up.

"Mmmm just wait till your baby is born." Francine said as she kissed her three month pregnant stomach lovingly making Hayley moan softly. She kissed her growing breasts sucking on them for a minute before reaching her lips and held her lovingly as she kissed her making Hayley moan more before she whimpered as Francine pressed her pussy against hers and thrusted forward.

"Mom it feels so good." Hayley said as she kissed her breasts and sucked on them making Francine smile holding her head to her tits like she did when she was a baby.

"Come on Hayley come for me now let it all out." Francine said making Hayley scream out in bliss as she came hard and panted in bliss as Francine kissed her lovingly.

"I love you mom." Hayley said.

"I love you to baby." Francine said kissed her stomach again.

Meanwhile

Tiffany was giving the other girls Lisa and Becky a lap dance in one of the cages in the basement. She took off her thong and threw it at them and jumped down and did the splits making Lisa and Becky clap liking the performance.

"Wow you really know how to excite someone." Lisa said making Tiffany giggle.

"Well don't forget I was a stripper for a few years before Sean found me. By the way when is he coming back?" Tiffany asked. They all knew what Stan did so Sean had to clean up his mess.

"He said its going to take a few more days before he gets back." Beck said.

Meanwhile in Baghdad

Sean was giving orders to the people he brought with him to clear out the dead bodies that had been killed in the explosion.

"Hey Kruger how much longer is this going to take I mean shouldn't this have been done days ago?" Reznov asked.

"Normally yes but intel says it might have been a radioactive bomb that Stan set off here." Sean said. "I still cant believe he did this just to get Francine to love him again. When is he going to get it he's lost her and he should move on." Sean said.

"Well he's an idiot." Reznov said.

Days later Back at the mansion

Gwen and Francine were out in the pool both naked as they had some hot fun. Gwen giggled as Francine wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed lovingly before gasping in surprise before moaning as Gwen somehow put on a green strap on and thrusted into Francine.

"Oh Gwen where did you get this from?" Francine asked as she moaned with each thrust her sister gave her.

"Oh something I bought with the money we have and many other things you'll all enjoy." Gwen said before she sucked on her breasts making Francine moan louder. Gwen then had her lay on her back in the water and thrusted into her faster. Francine moaned and whimpered as she was fucked hard by her sister. Her breasts bounced with each thrust making small splashes into the water.

"Gwen I think I'm close." Francine said as she moaned louder.

"Then cum little sister." Gwen said pinching her nipples making Francine moan in bliss before she yelled as she came hard and panted in bliss as her sister pulled her up and sat in the shallow end and held her sister by her ass and kissed her lovingly making Francine moan as she held her close.

"Girls I'm home." Sean said walking through the door making them stop and quickly got up and put on some robes.

"Finally." Hayley said coming down in a black nightgown and kissed him.

"Yeah sorry it took so long the bomb had radiation in it so we had to clean up a five mile area where the blast originated from." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan and held him close.

"Welcome back honey." Francine said as she and her sister walked in and kissed him.

"Good to be back. So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Sean asked.

"Just the usual fun." Hayley said rubbing her stomach. Just then the phone went off and Francine grabbed it.

"Hello? Stan how many times do I have to tell you leave me alone. Hold on." She said placing her hand on the bottom of the phone. "He wants us to come home since his brother and his family is coming over." Francine said.

"So?" Sean asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I think his wife Sooleawa'Uha is like I was in an unhappy marriage. This could be a way to make his life worse for me." Francine said.

"You are evil sometimes I swear." Sean said grinning. "Alight we can go." Sean said making her smile

"Alright Stan fine we can come over." Francine said and pulled back when he heard him scream in victory. She hung up and smirked. "Things are definitely going to get interesting tomorrow." Francine said.

"Mom you are really evil to dad sometimes. I like it." Hayley said making everyone laugh.

 **Authors note: Hello my fans and friends. So next chapter we add Sool to the harem. Lets face it anyone related to Stan is obviously miserable. In 2 chapters** **Hayley will give birth. Some of you are wondering what is the gender of the baby or babies^^ you'll all find out soon. See ya.**


	16. Making things worse

Chapter 16 Making things worse

Francine smiled as Sean drove her and Hayley to her old home where Stan was waiting for them dressed in an expensive suit.

"I'm going to enjoy making his life even more miserable when his brother loses everything because of him." Francine said smirking and giggled when Sean kissed her neck lovingly.

"Oh you have no idea. Plus I've been looking into his brothers finances his claims of getting it from pulling copper out of the land he inherited from their grandfather is not even close to true." Sean said.

"Then how is he making so much money?" Hayley asked rubbing her 3 month pregnant stomach lovingly.

"Been selling drugs in the region to the extremely rich and powerful. Along with his son who has been selling drugs on the streets when he's not at home to make himself some large amount of cash." Sean said getting out of the car. "So the way I see it Sool is the only innocent member of her family and get this she didn't marry him willingly her father forced her to so he could get access to the fortune only her father died a day after that happened but she's stuck with him till they can put him away." Sean said helping Hayley out of the car.

"Oh I'm sure she will be grateful to you after this. I've honestly always wondered what it would be like to have some private intimate time with her." Francine said making Hayley giggle.

"Only one way to find out." Sean said as they walked to the house.

"Francine I'm so happy you could make it." Stan said ignoring Sean and his pregnant Daughter who frowned at him.

"Uh I'm here to you know." Hayley said.

"Oh sorry Hayley I almost forgot about you." Stan said not caring making her and Francine sigh before walking in.

"Well look who it is." Rusty said smiling.

"Hello Francine." Sool said kindly while looking at Sean and blushed slightly from his appearance. She then looked at Hayley and saw her large stomach.

"Hayley have you been putting on some weight?" Rusty asked.

"Well yeah I'm pregnant." Hayley said.

"Oh I'm so happy for you honey." Sool said pulling her into a gentle hug.

"Yes sure and the babies father is the son of a terrorist." Stan said.

"You know I'm getting really sick and tired of you calling my mom that name. Need I remind you that you killed her and my dad just because she wouldn't give you corrupted CIA people highly advanced Technology." Sean said shocking Rusty and his family.

"Stan what is wrong with you?" Rusty asked in shock.

"They were terrorists. Monsters they deserved it." Stan said as if it was that simple.

"Really well then explain to me what made them terrorists? They helped the innocent people all across the globe and my father saved countless lives on his missions. How exactly does that make them terrorists?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"All lies. Like you they do nothing but lie to the world as to what they really are." Stan said glaring at him.

"You mean like your brother lies to you about how he got his fortune?" Sean asked making Rusty widen his eyes and looked nervous as did his son.

"Rusty what is he talking about? You get our fortune from the copper from the land. Right?" Sool asked but hopped she was wrong since she hated this marriage.

"Of course dear." Rusty said nervous.

"Thats not how he gets it. He and his son sell drugs for the fortune they have now. I have prof actually. My men have been monitoring you for months and as far as I see it along with the board your wife is the only innocent one in your family." Sean said.

"Glenn?" Sool asked in shock.

"Mother I swear he's lying." Glenn said.

"Hardly I've got video footage of you in the act along with him." Sean said before armed men came in and arrested both of them while the son would be sent to Juvie till he could be tried as an adult.

"This is all your fault Stan! You caused this you bastard!" Rusty yelled as he was taken away while Stan looked at a loss for words.

"Well thats done and over with." Francine said smiling.

"Francine why didn't you defend him he's your brother in law." Stan said in shock.

"Your forgetting I divorced your sorry ass for someone who actually gives a damn about me and supports me and my decisions unlike you who wouldn't even let me work." Francine said.

"You bastard your ruining my life!" Stan yelled at Sean who smirked.

"You have only yourself to blame. If you hadn't killed my parents years ago none of this might happen. But then again I guess it was for the best since I have the perfect life now and a large family like I always wanted." Sean said kissing Francine and Hayley making them smile.

"Francine please I'm begging you take me back please I'll do anything." Stan begged on his knees.

"Mmmm no I'm happy with the new life I have now and actually believe it or not the only thing I will thank you for is for inviting me and Hayley back here since it gave us a reason to ruin your life even more by putting your brother away. By the Way Sool the land is now in your possession do you still want to keep it? I can think of a few changes you might like to it for all of us if your willing to be part of this family." Francine said making Sool smile before nodding.

"Of course." Sool said.

"Oh and heres another thing Stan." Francine said ripping the pictures of her and Stan together part making him look horrified.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Stan yelled in horror.

"Oh one more thing." Francine said kicking him in the face and knocked him out. "Ah that felt so good." Francine said smiling.

"Ready to go home?" Sean asked amused.

"Oh sure just one more thing I want to do." Francine said taking off her dress showing she had nothing underneath making Sean and Hayley laugh while Sool blushed from looking at her beautiful nude body. Francine took a lighter and lite the dress on fire before throwing it in her old room knowing Stan would make it out alive but would be homeless now. "Ah now I'm ready." Francine said. She didn't have to worry about the dress since Stan bought it for her years ago and wanted to get rid of it. They walked outside with Francine not even bothering to cover herself up as she and the others got in the car and Sean drove them home with Sool with them with a smile on her face.

Weeks later

Hayley Smiled as she held her four month pregnant stomach in the nude as she sat in the living room. Today she was going to get a check up on her pregnancy to make sure everything was ok. Every since her uncle was taken to jail Sool had been extremely happy since she moved her. She was not really sad about what happened to her son and husband since she never asked for any of them in her life and was looking forward to her new life here.

"Hayley get dressed we need to get going soon." Sean said dressed in grey jeans and a black shirt.

"Aww cant we just have a female doctor here I don't wast to get dressed." Hayley said pouting making him chuckle before kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Come on now you can walk naked when we get back." Sean said as she quickly got dressed in her regular cloths.

"Ok fine lets go." Hayley said as Sean drove them to the doctors office.

Minutes later

"Ok lets see here there we are." A female doctor said taking ultra sounds around Hayley's pregnant stomach. "Well everything looks good no signs of any complications with the babies." The doctor said.

"Babies?" Sean asked confused.

"Yes it looks like your pregnant with triplets." The doctor said.

"Oh boy." Hayley said.

"Well I'm not complaining." Sean said smiling making Hayley smile back.

"Course not you're not the one who has to give birth to them." Hayley said making him chuckle.

"Would you like to know the genders?" The doctor asked.

"No we prefer it be a surprise instead." Sean said getting Hayley to agree.

Later

Sean and Hayley arrived back at the house and Sean smirked since unsurprisingly Hayley stripped out of all her cloths with a content smile on her face as she sat back down on the couch.

"I was expecting to have just one baby not three but honestly I'm not complaining." Hayley said smiling as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"Yeah well with our sex life I'm not really that surprised." Sean said making her giggle before she pulled him into a kiss and laid on his lap.

"I cant thank you enough for this though. I just hope I'm going to be a good mother to them." Hayley said before Sean kissed her lovingly.

"You will after all your Francine's daughter." Sean said making her smile.

Later

Hayley moaned as she rested in the living room while her mother and Aunt massaged her nude body.

"So how does it feel to be having three babies at once?" Gwen asked as she massaged her breasts that were getting larger due to her pregnancy.

"Honestly I'm a little nervous but I'm confident I can handle it." Hayley said before moaning louder as her mother licked her wet sex.

"Don't worry honey I'm sure you'll be a good mother to those three angles growing inside you." Francine said kissing her sex lovingly making Hayley moan softly.

"Mmm I hope so last thing I want to do is them turn out like Stan or Steve." Hayley said.

"Oh like Sean would let that happen." Francine said making them all laugh.

 **Authors note: I meant to put this up yesterday but I was busy at the movies. Anyway hope you all enjoyed and next chapter will have Hayley giving birth early for certain reasons. See ya.**


	17. New life or lost life

Chapter 17 new life or lost life

Hayley moaned as Sean thrusted into her slowly so he would hurt her much larger pregnant stomach. She was now 7 months pregnant and was very close to finally giving birth to her babies.

"Oh god yes!" Hayley moaned out as they both came at the same time and her eyes rolled into the back of her head before sighing in content as she laid her head on his muscled chest. "Mmmm Cant wait till these three are out of me so I can have my old sex life back. Well at least half as much without this fat gut of mine." Hayley said making him chuckle before kissing her lovingly.

"Well you only have a couple more moths so don't worry." Sean said before he quickly got up and got dressed. "Well I have to head to work for a while I'll be home in a few hours." Sean said kissing her forehead making her smile as he left and took a quick nap.

Later

Sean was in his office looking over some files on new projects and the progress of the oxygen maker that was being built on Mars showing it was 78% finished at would be done by the end of the month.

Just then his cell phone went off and looked to see it was Francine.

"Hey Francine whats up? Whoa slow down what happened?" Sean asked in concern.

"Its Hayley she's going into labor!" Francine yelled.

"What? She's not due for another month or so." Sean said in alarm.

"Stan barged into the house trying to take me and Hayley to an abortion clinic and the shock and stress caused her to go into labor early. Security has him in custody but we need you here now." Francine said.

"I'll be right there." Sean said rushing outside to his motorcycle and drove off fast.

Hayley was screaming in pain as she was stripped down and sat on the medical chair getting in the right position to deliver her babies. She was afraid that the stress and shock her father caused her might hurt her babies.

"Hayley its ok listen me. Sean is on his way and Stan is not going to hurt you or the babies just calm down." Francine said trying to calm her daughter down while using a rag to clean up the sweat that was on her forehead.

"I'm trying." Hayley said through grit teeth before taking in a few quick deep breathes. She groaned in discomfort as the pain was getting worse by the minute.

"M'am we need her to her to calm down or we might lose her and the triplets." A female doctor said to Francine.

"I'm trying to." Francine said before Sean rushed in and sat down next to Hayley.

"Sean it hurts so bad." Hayley said crying.

"Shhhhh. Listen to me. Its going to be ok I need you to calm down take a few slow deep breaths." Sean said making her do just that before her heart rate finally stabilized and she was no longer in danger. "There we go. Its going to be ok. Your going to be giving birth in a few minutes due to the shock of what happened. Just do what the doctors say." Sean said.

"Where are you going though?" Hayley asked.

"To make sure Stan stays out of your life for good." Sean said.

Stan was handcuffed to a bed in a cell. Sean walked down and glared at him.

"What do you want Terrorist come to tell me those mini Terrorists inside my traitorous daughter are dead like they all should be?" Stan said smugly before Sean shot his knee. "AHHHHHHHH!" Stan yelled in pain before Sean placed his hand on his mouth tightly nearly crushing his jaw.

"If anything happens to those kids of mine and Hayley I'm coming back down here and I'm going to kill you." Sean said before smashing his pistol on his skull knocking him out.

Hayley screamed in absolute pain as she was in the process of giving birth. Sean entered the room and sat down on her left and held her hand gently.

"Its ok Hayley you can do this." Sean said kissing her on the forehead and she let out a strained scream as she pushed hard before stopping and both of them heard soft crying.

"There we are. Shhhh its ok." A female doctor said as she handed the first baby to the nurse to get cleaned up. "Ok Hayley we still have two more to go. Push!" The doctor said and Hayley screamed as she did as the doctor said. This went on for a few moments.

"God it hurts!" Hayley yelled in pain before Sean washed the sweat off her forehead.

"Come on Hayley your doing good just keep going." Sean said soothingly.

Hayley took a few quick deep breaths before grunting and yelling again as she pushed hard before she and Sean heard another soft crying sound as her second child was born.

"There you are sweetie. Shhh its alright now." The doctor said handing the second baby to the nurse. "Ok Hayley one more time." The doctor said.

"Oh god." Hayley said before she took a few more deep breaths and pushed again screaming very loud again. Like before this went on for a few minutes before Hayley let out her loudest yell yet and her last child was born but she noticed there was no crying.

"Wait whats wrong why isn't my baby crying?" Hayley asked in alarm and fear. The doctors placed the baby on a table and placed a breathing device on it. "No. Please god no." Hayley said as she started crying that she might have lost one and started sobbing in sorrow before they heard soft crying making her cry in relief that all her babies were alive.

"Its ok some babies just need to learn to breathe." The doctor said as she went to clean the last one up.

(Insert Beautiful form king kong 2005 soundtrack)

"Its over Hayley." Sean said kissing her forehead. Hayley was still crying in joy that everything was ok.

"Here you both go heres your first." The nurse said handing the first born that was wrapped in a blue blanked showing it was a boy. Hayley held her son in her arms as he slept peacefully in her arms and she smiled lovingly at him.

"He's beautiful." Hayley said still crying as she held him. Her son had her black hair and her complexion and when he suddenly opened his eyes he had his fathers forest green eyes and babbled and coed at her as if he already knew who she was making her smile more and kissed her forehead making him laugh a little before he yawned and went back to sleep.

"Have you thought of a name?" Sean asked softly as he looked at his son.

"Yeah I have and it fits him perfectly." Hayley said when she looked up from her son to her husband. Hayley was the first to be married to him due to her wanting her babies to have their fathers last name legally. She looked back down to her son and smiled. "Sean Ashburn Junior." Hayley said lovingly as her son snored lightly in his sleep making her smile.

Soon the nurse brought back her second child wrapped in a pink blanket showing it was a girl.

"Here you go now." The nurse said as she handed the baby girl to her mother who cradled them both in her arms. Hayley smiled as she held her daughter who had her fathers brown hair and when she opened her eyes she had her black eyes. Her daughter coed as she looked at her parents and Sean and Hayley smiled before Sean gently took her in his arms and held her softly as she looked at her father with innocent eyes making him chuckle.

"You know my mother always said I would have a big family when I got older. Everything she said about me was right." Sean said softly as he kissed his daughters forehead making her giggle and yawned before falling back to sleep.

"You can name her. I already know what name you've picked out for her." Hayley said softly making Sean smile.

"Dawn Ashburn." Sean naming his daughter after his mother making his daughter move around in his arms as she slept. Soon their last newborn child was brought to the also wrapped in a pink blanket showing it was another girl.

"Heres the last one." The nurse said as she handed the baby to her mother who smiled lovingly at her youngest. Hayley smiled as this one had had her black hair and her face and as she opened her eyes surprisingly she didn't have her parents eye color instead she had ocean blue eyes.

"Heh well looks like she got my mothers eyes." Sean said amused as he leaned down and kissed her making her giggle. Hayley smiled thinking of a name when one hit her.

"Sapphire Ashburn." Hayley said.

"Where did you get that one from?" Sean asked smiling.

"Just sounded right because of the eyes." Hayley said making him chuckle.

"I think it sounds perfect." Sean said as he kissed her lovingly.

"Thank you for giving me this." Hayley said as tears weld up in her eyes before they slid down her eyes.

"Whatever you or the others want I will give without hesitation." Sean said making her tear up more as she got closer to him and placed her head on his chest as they held their newborn children who slept in their parents arms.

(End Song here)

Later

"Oh Hayley their little angles." Francine said as she kissed Junior on his forehead making him laugh at his grandmother.

"Yeah I just wish it wasn't this soon. Doctors said They were lucky their lungs were fully developed otherwise they would have been in a tube till they were." Hayley said getting comfortable in the bed in the hospital room.

"Well your father will never bother you again government has given him a strict restraining order that he cant ignore this time." Francine said as she picked Dawn up and rocked her in her arms softly as she slept peacefully before she handed her to Hayley. "Here you go." Francine said placing her in her mothers arms. Hayley smiled as she held her daughter.

"I hope its enough this time." Hayley said. When Stan had barged into the house to force her to have an abortaion she was terrified and felt that great pain in her stomach and knew her water broke and security rushed in and apprehended him while she was sent here to give birth. She was worried she might have lost them in that moment.

"Hey wheres Sean at?" Lisa asked not seeing him.

"Take a guess." Hayley said.

Meanwhile

Stan yelled in absolute pain as Sean beat him as he hung from the ceiling of some room held by a chain wrapped around his arms.

"My son and daughters are still alive so you are off the hook because of that. However though you almost cost us Sapphire's life so I think you need a lesson." Sean said taking a metal pipe in his hands.

"NO WAIT PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!" Stan's screams of mercy and pain echoed throughout the room.

When Sean was done Stan was a bloody mess blood pouring out of his nose and mouth severely beat up and broken with a few busted bones that were seen outside his body.

"Kruger Enough. I think he's done." Reznov said.

"Right." Sean said wiping off the blood on his face with a towel before leaving the room. "Call it in let civilians handle it." Sean said making Reznov nod and called in an ambulance.

Minutes later

Sean entered Hayley's room and found her sound asleep with the babies in her arm sleeping just as peacefully as their mother making Sean smile as she stood next to Hayley for a few minutes just looking at her and the triplets. Sean leaned down and kissed Hayley's forehead lovingly making her smile in her sleep before he pulled up and silently left the room.

A week later

Hayley was being pushed out of the hospital on a wheel chair while she held her babies.

"Lisa and the others help set up the room for the triplets so we don't have to worry about that." Sean said as he helped Hayley get in the car along with the babies.

"I just want to get home. I honestly will miss walking around the house naked all the time but for them its worth it." Hayley said as she held her babies.

"Yeah you and the others." Sean said making her giggle as he drove them back home.

Hayley was placed on the couch in her regular clothes while her mother looked after the triplets.

"So how are you feeling?" Sean asked handing her some water.

"Much better. You know there are some things I want to do to get back at my dad. That is if your willing to let me do them." Hayley said smirking.

"Oh yeah like what?" Sean asked before she whispered in his ear and he chuckled in amusement. "You are an extremely daring woman. I honestly hope Dawn and Sapphire don't get that when they reach our age." Sean said making her giggle before she rested on his chest as they watched some tv.

"I love you." Hayley said as she pulled herself up and was close to his face making him smile.

"And I love you to Hayley." Sean said as he pulled her into a soft loving kiss making her moan before she pulled back and smiled as she laid back down enjoying the moment.

 **Authors note: I honestly think I'm going to cry^^. So Hayley gave birth to one son and two daughters one of which named after Sean's mother. Now next chapter is the episode of Francine enjoying drag racing where she gets very bold and wild. Also some of you are wondering what exactly did Hayley say to Sean she wanted to do to get back at her father. Well you'll find out soon see ya.**


	18. Embarrassing Stan

Chapter 18 Embarrassing Stan

Hayley couldn't hold back her smile as she rocked her son to sleep. It was noon right now and she and Sean had some plans to make Stan furious.

"There you go sweetie." Hayley said placing him in his crib next to his sisters who were all fast asleep. Hayley kissed their foreheads before leaving the room and shut the door quietly.

"Ready to go?" Sean asked making her smirk. She was dressed in a simple trench coat.

"Oh yeah." Hayley said.

"Are you sure you want to do this. I'm more of a person who wants him to be in pain rather be embarrassed." Sean said before she kissed him.

"That might work for you but I like seeing him so pissed off thats he's boiling with rage and embarrassment." Hayley said making him chuckle before kissing her forehead.

"Honestly you are one hell of a woman." Sean said making her smile holding him close.

"A woman who's only made for you." Hayley said making him chuckle before he got in the car and drove off to where Stan worked. "I'll be back in a few minutes or so." Hayley said kissing him and got out.

"I swear how she talked me into doing this is beyond me. Oh wait its because she promised to record herself when she and the others had sex when I wasn't around." Sean said laughing slightly.

Hayley walked inside and found her father trying to explain to his boss why he tried to make Hayley get the abortion but Bullock wasn't in the mood for his paranoia.

"Smith until you get your act together your pay will be reduced and your rank will be demoted to a rookie till you learn your lesson." Bullock said.

"But sir Hayley gave birth to new terrorists cant you and the others see that?" Stan said in misery.

"Wow you are pathetic." Hayley said walking in.

"What do you want traitor?" Stan said glaring at her.

"Oh thats simple. Everyone if I could have your attention please." Hayley said before she threw off her trench coat revealing her nude body which got many applauses from the other workers.

"HAYLEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!" Stan yelled in shock and anger.

"You mean like you embarrass me and mom all the time well what comes around goes around." Hayley said giving him the finger and he tired to grab her but she ran off in the nude while he still tried to catch her.

Sean still waiting sees her running outside in the nude making him chuckle before she jumped int he car and he drove off just as Stan ran out and ran his mouth off at them.

"Oh that was so much fun." Hayley said laughing.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan and smile as she enjoyed the ride home while getting dressed in the car in her regular cloths. Once they got back to the house Hayley and Sean saw Francine with Sapphire rocking in her arms who was crying.

"Oh there you two are. Sapphire woke up a few minutes ago." Francine said handing Sapphire to her mother who as soon as she was in her arms stopped crying and looked at her mother and father making the parents smile at the youngest of the triplets.

"Aw she just wanted her mommy and daddy is all." Hayley said smiling as she rocked her baby to sleep on the couch.

"Well I've got to head to work so I'll be back in a couple hours." Sean said heading off on his motorcycle.

"So how did Stan react to your little stunt?" Francine asked smirking making her daughter smile.

"Oh he was furious. Seeing your daughter strip butt naked in front of all your coworkers will do that. Plus his boss is making his life a living hell for his little stunt when he tried to make me get an abortion." Hayley said kissing her daughters forehead making Sapphire giggle and coed at her mother.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. So what do you plan to do now since I'm sure your time is going to be mostly spent with them now." Francine said as she kissed her granddaughters forehead making her babble at her grandmother.

"I don't know I guess just enjoy the quiet peaceful life here with them and just wait till they grow up a little before working for Sean again." Hayley said before Sapphire yawned and fell back to sleep making Hayley smile at her youngest and carried her back to her crib with her brother and sister who were still asleep making Hayley smile before she walked out of the room. As she closed the door Francine came up to her daughter from behind and pressed her breasts against her back.

"Now why don't we have some fun while the triplets sleep." Francine said making Hayley giggle before they walked to the master bedroom and their clothes flew all over the room.

 **Authors note: Sorry this is very short but I wanted to give you guys a little teaser here. Now I know I promised I would be doing the drag racing episode but I wanted to do this first . Anyway enjoy this and I'll try to get the next real chapter done soon. Also for those who don't know. I created a poll for stories you all would love for me to make in the future. Pick 25 of the 50 in the poll and the top 15 win. Please do Vote since I really want to know what you all want in the** **future. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


End file.
